


Aksara, Asa, Nestapa.

by cikicuba



Series: Writing Commission Project [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Her (2013), M/M, Post-Divorce, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Sebuah topologi rasa yang dicabangkan lewat kata-kata, disalurkan melalui harapan, dan dibinasakan dengan kesedihan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Past Kim Mingyu/Jung Chaeyeon, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Writing Commission Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Aksara, Asa, Nestapa.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedesconocido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesconocido/gifts).



> This story are heavily based on Her (2013), any similarities are intentional and all the credit goes to the original creator.

_Mama, apa kabar?_

_Anakmu disini membawa seluruh kabar baik yang dapat meringankan beban yang kau pikul berat, apalagi ketika malam tiba dan dinding kamar terasa menyesakkan. Pedalaman Papua sudah menjadi tuan rumah yang dermawan untukku di tiga bulan terakhir ini, ma. Air yang sejernih langit, udara yang menyegarkan paru-paru, para penduduk dengan keramah-tamahannya, serta budaya baru yang banyak membuatku tercengang. Sebuah obat mujarab bagi kita yang terbiasa dengan apa yang disuguhkan ibukota._

_Namun sayang, anakmu ini harus bersusah-payah hanya untuk berkomunikasi denganmu. Tempo hari teman seperjuanganku juga harus menulis sepucuk surat untuk mengabari sang terkasih nan jauh disana. Surat-surat tersebut masih harus diantar dengan kendaraan roda dua ke balai desa yang berjarak setengah jam, sebelum kemudian sampai di pos surat kota dengan menempuh perjalanan dua jam. Cukup membutuhkan usaha yang besar bagi kami yang hanya paham tentang mengirim pesan dengan menggoyangkan jempol, lalu diterima dalam sepersekon detik. Meskipun begitu, anakmu menikmati segalanya yang ia pelajari disini, ma._

_Ma, program mengajar ini sangat penting untukku. Bukan hanya segala kesempatan yang akan aku dapat setelahnya, namun tentang bagaimana memajukan pendidikan di pelosok sini. Aku dan rekan-rekan sedang berjuang untuk memupuk generasi bangsa yang lebih baik, dan aku harap segala usaha dan rasa rindu akan rumah nantinya membuahkan hasil. Anakmu rindu, namun tujuan kami disini masih jauh dari genggaman. Aku harap mama masih sabar menunggu dan menanti._

_Jangan lupa beribadah, ma. Dan semoga Tuhan Yesus selalu memberkati._

_Dari anakmu, sang guru bangsa._

**Print letter?**

**Print.**

**rangkaikata.id/letter2196 is now loading...**

**...**

**Printing done.**

***

Komputer itu diatur ke ke dalam mode _shut down_ oleh Mingyu sesaat setelah selesai dengan surat terakhirnya. Ketika layar menggelap, ia melepas kacamatanya sejenak untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya yang perih karena terlalu lama disinari oleh alat-alat teknologi di sekitarnya. Buku-buku jari yang kini menggaruk kelopak matanya membuyarkan pandangannya untuk sementara waktu, sebelum kemudian kembali fokus kepada kantornya yang telah setengah menggelap. Pukul setengah tujuh malam. Waktu yang tepat untuk pulang karena _commuterline_ Jabodetabek tak akan seramai jam lima sore, dan koridor kantor yang tak akan dipenuhi oleh rekannya yang berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar.

Mingyu merapikan barang-barangnya masuk kedalam tas kotak abu-abu berbentuk seukuran laptop, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan beranjak dari sana. Kantor yang kelewat hening tak bersuara itu menandakan bahwa menyelesaikan pekerjaanya pada pukul segini merupakan keputusan yang tepat, karena kini memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya tak akan menjadi masalah. Memencet tombol lift sembari memilih lagu apa yang akan ia putar, menyenandungkanya dalam diam, dan meminimalisir kemungkinan bahwa ia masih harus berbasa-basi setelah seharian memaksa otaknya bekerja.

Suara dari penyanyi bernama Danilla mulai menemaninya ketika pintu lift bergeser, dan ketika ia menempelkan kartu karyawan di _gate_ keluar agar dapat terbuka. Bibirnya kini menyenandungkan dalam diam kata-kata berbunyi _sudikah kiranya kau mengijinkan diriku untuk sejenak berkunjung ke dalam hatimu? pastikan ‘ku ada di sana..._

Ia jadi teringat tentang satu surat yang dirinya tulis hari ini. Seorang klien yang telah berlangganan memakai jasa mereka, dan setiap tahunnya pasti selalu mengirimkan surat kepada seorang wanita yang telah memilih jalan sebagai seorang biarawati. Surat itu bukan berupa surat cinta, bukan juga berupa ajakan dari sang pria untuk berbuat dosa. Surat itu selalu berisi tentang kekuatan Tuhan dan ajarannya, yang selalu menemani sang pria dalam segala aspek kehidupannya. Namun tak susah untuk paham bahwa dulunya sang wanita adalah seorang pujaan hati. Namun kini, jalan mereka adalah tempat yang sepenuhnya berbeda. Surat-surat ini membuktikan bagaimana cinta tak melulu lekang oleh waktu.

Bekerja di Rangkai Kata membuatnya terasa seperti berkelana tanpa harus berpindah tempat. Mendapat permintaan dari berbagai orang di berbagai belahan dunia, mendengar kisah mereka, dan memindahkannya ke dalam sejumput kata-kata yang akan dicetak diatas kertas. Dirinya menjadi banyak orang dalam setiap harinya; laki-laki, perempuan, orang tua, anak muda, atau jiwa-jiwa yang berbahagia juga patah hati. Terkadang ia tak paham mana suasana hati asli dan mana suasana yang ia bangun karena peran pekerjaan, namun selalu menyenangkan rasanya berwisata dan memahami berbagai macam manusia di dunia.

Mingyu punya konsep yang aneh tentang berkendara pulang ke rumah setelah berada di dalam kantor seharian. Tabungannya bukan tidak cukup untuk membeli sebuah motor atau mencicil sebuah mobil, hanya saja untuk dirinya yang kurang menyukai _travelling_ ataupun bertatap muka dengan orang lain di hari libur, menelusuri hiruk pikuk kota Jakarta dalam perjalanan pulangnya terasa seperti agenda yang menantang.

Dengan _earphone_ di telinga, lantunan lagu yang tepat, dan imajinasi yang luas, langkahnya dari gerbang kantor kemudian melewati Jembatan Kota Intan akan terasa seperti jalan-jalan malam yang menyenangkan. Atau melihat gelembung balon busa yang berterbangan di Taman Fatahillah, sang ayah yang membantu anaknya mendorong sepedanya melaju, sepasang muda-mudi yang memadu kasih sembari menyedot es tebu seharga lima ribu perak, dan pekerja kantor yang berlari ke arah stasiun Jakarta Kota agar perlombaan untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk dapat dimenangkan. Semua itu Mingyu saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dengan senandung nada yang menemani gorong-gorong telinganya.

Hari ini cukup suntuk. Alih-alih melihat rumahnya yang gelap tak berpenghuni, tempat tidurnya yang kosong, meja makan yang hanya berisi tudung saji, Mingyu berpikir untuk bersantai sejenak di pinggiran Kali Besar, dan mengecek chat WhatsApp serta kotak masuk email nya yang menumpuk. Sebagian datang dari Jeonghan, yang mengeluhkan absen nya presensi Mingyu di hari ulang tahun suaminya—Seungcheol kemarin.

_M_ _ot_ , _jgn lupa hari ini!_

 _M_ _ot_ , _dtg jam brp? Udh balik ngantor kan??_

 _Mot_ , _sumpah, rumah kita cm beda beberapa gang. masa lo jalan sedikit aja males bgt sih?!_

_KIM MINGYU BALES CHAT GUE!!!_

Dirinya terkekeh sejenak. Bahkan hanya dengan membaca sebuah teks, ia dapat membayangkan suara Jeonghan berteriak di dalam kepalanya. Sahabatnya dari semenjak zaman kuliah itu memang yang paling rutin mengecek keadaanya tanpa pernah bertanya _to the point_ dengan kalimat _hey, are you okay?_ Mengundang Mingyu dalam setiap acara sederhana yang dirinya juga Seungcheol adakan merupakan caranya untuk mengetahui bahwa Mingyu, setidaknya, masih bernapas.

Alasan dari ketidakhadirannya tempo hari lagi-lagi adalah karena dirinya yang depresi ini tak tahu bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dalam kesedihan. Atau bagaimana caranya berpura-pura tersenyum, atau bagaimana caranya untuk meyakinkan orang di sekitarnya bahwa ia baik saja. Mungkin untuk ukuran seorang Jeonghan yang sudah cukup mahir dalam menangani seorang Kim Mingyu, dirinya tak perlu repot-repot bertanya, namun rasa malu akan dirinya yang tak baik-baik saja adalah hal yang Mingyu hindari.

Pesan kedua datang dalam sebuah email yang dikirim oleh Minghao, rekan kerjanya di kantor sebelumnya. Seingat Mingyu, sudah berbulan-bulan mereka tak saling berbicara selain tentang Minghao yang menanyakan bagaimana sistem dari Rangkai Kata beserta biayanya. Kali ini, entah. Atas dasar rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, pesan itu segera ia buka.

**From: xmh0711@ymail.com**

**To: kim.mingyu@gmail.com**

_Hai bro,_

_Sorry nih nge-email. Handphone gue kebetulan rusak dan contact nya hilang semua. Gue masih simpen alamat email lo bekasan dulu pas email kantor lagi error, inget gak? Ini gue cuma mau kabarin aja kalau wine cafe gue weekend besok grand opening. Kalau lo mau dateng boleh banget lho, nanti gue kasih sogokan icip-icip lewat bingkisan deh, hahaha. Daerah Senopati ya bro, cari aja alamatnya di google maps. Oh iya, nama cafe nya The8, by the way._

_Udah sih gitu aja. Semoga bisa dateng, dan semoga sempet dateng. Whatever suits your boat. See you when i see you!_

_Regards,_

_MH._

Mingyu menggaruk dagunya yang gatal sesaat setelah selesai membaca pesan tersebut. Lagu yang bersenandung di telinganya telah silih berganti, menemani angin yang menerpa wajah dan mengubur suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di belakang sana. Chrisye kini tengah memainkan piano dengan lihai, disusul dengan nada pilu dan lirik berbunyi _sendiri berjalan di tengah malam nan sepi. kian jauh melangkah, semakin gelisah..._ Sama seperti hatinya saat ini.

Dirinya mulai mempertimbangkan apa sekiranya hal baik yang akan terjadi dari mengiyakan ajakan Minghao: mencoba bersosialisasi sehingga dirinya akan lupa pada masalahnya? Belum tentu. Mencicipi _wine_ dengan kualitas tinggi? Tak begitu menarik perhatian. Namun mungkin, mengunjungi teman lama akan membawa sebuah kejadian menarik yang tak pernah ia duga. Mingyu cepat-cepat membalas pesan tersebut beserta dengan kesediaanya untuk datang.

 _Commuterline_ di Jumat malam pada pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh ternyata tak seramai yang ia kira. Gerbongnya lowong, tempat duduknya masih tersisa beberapa (yang selalu mustahil terjadi di hari-hari lain). Mingyu memilih untuk menjadi sentimentil dengan berdiri di samping pintu sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela; masih dengan suara Chrisye mengalun di telinga, masih dengan sejuta murung yang menyelimuti. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya, ia baru saja teringat bahwa besok adalah hari pembaptisan keponakan satu-satunya dan berada di tengah acara keluarga dengan keadaan yang sekarang bukan salah satu hal yang dirinya inginkan. Solusi penolakannya mungkin mudah: kabur ke cafe Minghao dengan embel-embel urusan kantor mendadak. Tetapi ia tak akan bisa menghapus rasa bersalahnya pada Joohyun—kakaknya yang selalu baik hati.

Mungkin perkara itu bisa ia pikirkan secara impulsif di hari esok. Untuk sekarang, waktunya istirahat.

“Woy!” Punggungnya ditepuk dari belakang bersamaan dengan teriakan suara yang ia kenal betul. Tubuhnya berbalik, tangannya bersiap merangkul. Seungcheol menerimanya dengan leluasa. “Baru balik?”

“Yoi. Abis darimana lo?”

Seungcheol mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kantung plastik di tangannya, yang langsung dapat ia kenali dari logo salah satu minimarket terkenal. “Beli _detergent, superpel,_ pasta gigi, telor, susu, bon cabe, terus sama apa lagi deh tuh gue lupa.”

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. “Kehidupan berumah tangga banget nih bos kayaknya?”

“Temen lo tuh. Tiba-tiba marah karena isi kulkas pada habis, terus tambah ngamuk gara-gara gak bisa nyuci karena _detergent_ habis. Udah deh, tinggal semuanya dilampiasin ke gue.”

Kali ini decakan heran sekaligus maklum. “Makanya kalau _weekend_ diajak belanja bulanan bangun, bos.”

“Iya juga,” Ada cengiran lebar di wajah Seungcheol sebelum melempar satu bungkus _ice cream_ ke tangan Mingyu. “Gimana? Sehat?”

Mingyu paham konteks dari pertanyaan itu kemana arahnya, dan ia bertekad untuk tak membawanya lebih daripada obrolan kasual. “Video di _pornhub_ sekarang udah gak asik, bro.”

Seungcheol mendengus geli. Sekarang lebih susah untuk membuka bungkus _ice cream_ nya tanpa terbayang kalimat barusan. “Ya lo cari lah situs lain yang lebih asik.”

Mingyu menjilati Magnum almond nya perlahan. “Lagi asik nyari partner _phone sex_ sih sekarang.” Jawabnya dengan nada tak acuh. Dan Seungcheol, selayaknya seorang ayah yang sedang menginspeksi anaknya, berdecak dan menggeleng sabar.

“Kurang-kurangin deh lo. Kebanyakan buang duit buat subskripsi gituan sama aja lo membiayai kegiatan _sex trafficking_.”

Mingyu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju rumahnya.

Inilah yang ia benci dari memasuki tempat kosong itu di setiap penghujung hari: bahwa segala kenyataan akan merasuki, dan bahwa hatinya yang tadi baik-baik saja akan segera diremas dan dihentam oleh kenyataan lagi.

Dulunya, memutar kunci disana dan menunggu agar pintunya terbuka adalah hal yang mendebarkan hati. Ada seseorang yang bergelendot di tangannya, dan Mingyu dengan otomatis akan mencium puncak kepalanya serta mengusap rambut panjangnya. Pekikan kecil yang menggema sesaat setelah bagian dalam rumah terlihat pun akhirnya terdengar, dan pasangan muda di umur dua puluhan awal itu melangkah masuk.

Tak ada yang istmewa dari rumah kosong berdebu yang baru pertama kali mereka beli itu. Ruangannya kosong melompong, _furniture_ nya belum terisi, namun mempunyai sebuah properti yang dibeli dengan uang mereka sendiri dan berada diatas namanya merupakan hal yang sulit untuk dijelaskan hanya dengan kata-kata.

Waktu dulu itu, mereka bersandar pada salah satu tembok sambil memandang seluruh ruangan dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah dan semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi. “Rumah kita, Neng.”

Sang perempuan terkikik bahagia. “Rumah kita, Mot.”

Kenangan pertama mereka selanjutnya tentang rumah itu adalah membereskannya seharian sampai pinggang terasa encok. Menyapu halaman depannya, membersihkan ventilasi jendelanya, menyikat kamar mandinya, dan duduk di lantai kamar kosong yang kini telah di pel sembari mengunyah Burger King yang baru diantar oleh ojek online.

“Sakit gak Neng, tadi pas kepleset?”

Sang perempuan meraba dan memencet bokongnya pelan sebelum menekukkan bibirnya pura-pura. “Sakit...”

Mingyu tersedak makanannya sendiri karena tertawa. Bungkusan itu kini ia kembalikan ke kantung kertas di depannya, dan dirinya menangkup wajah sang perempuan dengan kedua telapak tangansebelum ikut menekukkan bibirnya sebagai tanda simpati. “Maaf... Neng sih, ciprat-ciprat air. Udah tau Mot lagi nyikat.”

Bibir sang perempuan bertambah tertekuk. “Obatin Mot, biar gak sakit lagi...”

Mingyu sekonyong-konyong menyematkan kecupan di seluruh wajah sang perempuan dengan antusias. Yang dicium terbahak geli. “Udah tuh. Sembuh gak?”

Sebuah anggukan mantap. Dan mereka kembali tertawa setelahnya, dengan kepala sang perempuan yang bersandar di pundaknya dan tangan mereka yang saling terkait.

Dirinya mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menghapus bayang-bayang peristiwa tersebut dari pikiran. Sekarang di depan sana, tak ada matahari bersinar. Tak ada harapan nyata, dan tak ada satu sosok yang dulu menari gemulai di ruang tengah ketika mendengar lagu favoritnya di radio. Tangannya menarik Mingyu yang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya di balik laptop, lalu mereka akan berdiri di atas meja untuk sama-sama berdansa diiringi _UB40_ yang melantunkan lagu _Kingston Town._

Melempar tasnya sembarang, Mingyu kemudian bertemu dengan sebuah kaca dimana ia dapat melihat dirinya secara keseluruhan. Tak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat, Mingyu berlalu dan dengan segera menjatuhkan dirinya keatas tempat tidur.

Satu yang tertanam di ingatannya sesaat sebelum matanya terpejam: _kumisnya butuh dicukur._

***

Minghao terihat seperti bagaimana Mingyu saat bertemu dengannya berbulan-bulan lalu. Hanya saja, kini ada sejumput rambut panjang di bagian lehernya. Kata teman lamanya itu, model rambut begitu sedang menjadi tren di kalangan _fashion_. Mingyu hanya mendengus sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Ponsel di kantung celananya terus-terusan berdering. Tentu saja tanpa melihatnya ia pun tahu siapa yang sekeras kepala itu tanpa henti menghubungi. Joohyun dan isi kepalanya pasti sekarang sedang mendidih menghadapi adiknya yang sama keras kepalanya. Ia mengabaikannya untuk sementara waktu dan kemudian berusaha untuk fokus kepada obrolannya bersama Minghao.

“Bro! Gimana kabar? Masih di Rangkai Kata?”

Mingyu menyambut _gesture_ tangan itu dengan luwes. “Kabar baik, bro. Masih-masih. Lo gimana? Ini sambilan doang apa emang mau diseriusin?”

Teman lamanya terkekeh. “Jadi budak korporat sih masih, ini cuma sambilan aja.”

Mingyu mulai memperhatikan cafe itu dengan seksama pertama kali semenjak dirinya sampai disana. Interior klasik, pencahayaan remang, wangi _wine_ yang memenuhi ruangan, serta dekorasi yang jarang-jarang namun terlihat mahal. “ _Cozy_ parah sih disini.”

“Sering mampir lah kalau gitu!” Candanya, dan Mingyu tersenyum mengiyakan.

“Boleh deh. Lumayan kan tiap suntuk.”

“Lumayan apa kesini ngarepin diskon temen?”

Mendengar suara Minghao yang menggodanya dan tuduhan jenaka barusan, Mingyu tersenyum geli. “Ya itu juga boleh deh.”

Kini gantian Minghao yang mengangguk mengiyakan. “Gue masih banyak belajar sih buat mengelola usaha macem begini. Lo tau sendiri kan, _background_ gue bukan anak bisnis, apalagi akuntansi. Cuma Junhui banyak banget bantu gue untuk semua hal yang bener-bener baru gue pelajarin.”

“Oalah, udah ada nih ceritanya?” Mingyu mengangkat alisnya penasaran setelah mendengar nama seorang pria asing disebut-sebut barusan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Minghao mencopot sebuah _earphone_ berbentuk bulat dan berwarna emas perak untuk kemudian ia letakan diatas meja. Di depannya, Mingyu memandang benda kecil tersebut dengan mata menyipit. Semakin dipindai, semakin tak ada yang istimewa. _Earphone_ model baru, mungkin? Atau apa?

“Kenalin bro, pacar gue.”

Mingyu mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah wajahnya agar tak mengeluarkan ekspresi bodoh seperti misalnya kebingungan yang berlebihan. Atau kelopak matanya yang terus-terusan berkedip, atau pertanyaan aneh yang sekiranya akan ia lontarkan beberapa saat lagi.

“Bingung?” Kekehan Minghao menandakan bagaimana teman lamanya itu dapat membaca situasi. Ia kemudian mulai menegakan dirinya di kursi dan mengaitkan jemarinya diatas meja. Matanya berfokus kembali pada _earphone_ bulat disana. “Ini bro, solusi dari hidup gue yang belakangan ini kacau. Disaat gak ada orang yang mau dengerin gue, ngerti gue, dan tahu gue lebih dari orang lain, Junhui bisa. Dia bisa jadi semua itu dalam satu waktu.”

“Dan Junhui ini—“

“—Iya, dia _OS_ , _artifically intelligent operating system,_ ” Potong Minghao menggebu-gebu, seakan tak ingin Mingyu menerima secuilpun kesalahpahaman dari konsep yang akan ia jelaskan. “Tapi itu gak ngerubah kenyataan kalau Junhui punya kesadaran yang sama dengan kita. Dia pinter, dia lucu, dia bisa merasa, dan dia bisa membantu gue dalam banyak hal.”

 _Oke, aneh._ Namun menarik. “Sori, bro, tapi gimana caranya?” Mingyu mencoba berbicara sehati-hati mungkin karena menurutnya, di dunia ini tak ada yang lebih kejam dari merusak kebahagiaan orang lain dengan kenyataan yang menohok.

“Gue gak paham cara jelasinnya, tapi _OS_ ini bekerja sesuai dengan bagaimana lo membentuknya, Gyu. Semua _personality traits_ yang ada pada mereka nantinya, adalah gabungan dari apa yang lo pengenin. Mereka juga akan ikutin apa mau lo, dengerin lo ngeluh, nemenin lo pas lagi sendirian, _semuanya_.”

Mingyu berkedip. Kali ini, ia bahkan tak berusaha menutupi kebingungannya. Dan lagi-lagi Minghao menangkap hal tersebut.

“Oke, oke. Gini deh.” Kawan lamnya mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dari kantung kemeja, dan kemudian mengarahkan kameranya kepada Mingyu. “Jun, kenalin. Ini Mingyu, temen kerja ku dulu di kantor. Tapi dia sekarang udah _resign_.”

“Udah tahu yee.” Benda itu tiba-tiba bersuara. “Beberapa hari yang lalu aku cek email kamu. Cek Instagram Mingyu juga! Suka nulis, ya? Di _feeds_ banyak kertas coretan yang di post.”

“ _Babe_ , kan udah aku bilang _stop stalking_ Instagram temen-temenku. _It’s rude._ ”

“ _It’s not rude! It’s called browsing the internet_.”

Minghao mendengus sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. “Iya deh, _whatever makes you sleep at night_.”

“Mingyu, yaampun, surat-surat lo indah banget!” Benda itu bersuara lagi. Anehnya, kini Mingyu dapat mengenalinya sebagai Junhui. Seakan-akan beberapa saat tadi mereka baru saja berjabat tangan, dan seaka-akan kekasih dari Minghao itu sedang duduk di hadapannya. “Gue suka banget surat yang lo tulis untuk pasangan yang lagi LDR-an: _i picture you in my arms, and the touch of your skin, tthe smile on your face, the way that you taste_. Seandainya Minghao bisa merangkai kata seindah itu...”

Mingyu lagi-lagi menaikkan alisnya sambil memindahkan pandangannya kepada Minghao. Matanya mempertanyakan sejuta rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana Junhui mengetahui semua itu ketika tulisan tersebut hanya pernah dibaca oleh dirinya sendiri dan sang penerima, dan juga bagaimana Minghao tak berdusta tentang satupun kalimat yang ia lontarkan tentang Junhui.

“Sebetulnya,” Lanjut Mingyu. “Kalimat yang tadi itu asalnya dari potongan lagu.”

“Oh ya?! Dari lagu apa? Oh, sebentar!” Suara Junhui menghilang untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian kembali menyeruak. “ _You come to my senses_ nya Chicago, kan?”

Mingyu menggantung rahangnya di udara, dan Minghao mengedipkan matanya jahil seakan mengucapkan _i told you_ dalam diam.

Dirinya menghabiskan sisa hari mengobrol bersama Minghao dan Junhui tentang banyak hal, terutama rekomendasi-rekomendasi buku yang Mingyu berikan kepada Junhui untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Junhui terlihat sangat tertarik tentang segala yang berhubungan dengan literasi, dan itu membuat Mingyu ikut merasa nyaman dan bersemangat ketika membangun topik pembicaraan.

Di sisi lain, Minghao di depannya menyimak pertukaran informasi antara Mingyu dan kekasihnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah. Matanya pun berbinar, seakan mendengarkan suara Junhui— _hanya suaranya_ , adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuatnya bertahan di dunia. Junhui nya yang bawel, Junhui nya yang berbicara terlalu cepat, Junhui nya memekik ketika bersemangat akan sesuatu.

Mingyu banyak menyimpan kontemplasi di dalam pikirannya ketika kemudian kembali sampai di rumah: tentang apa arti dibalik senyuman Minghao, juga peran Junhui dalam hidupnya (yang meskipun tak bertubuh dan tak nampak tetap dapat menebarkan sebuah kebahagiaan), dan apakah seluruh perasaan yang dirasakan temannya itu nyata. Apakah menjadikan sebuah program teknologi seorang pujaan hatinya adalah hal yang cukup bijaksana? Dan masih banyak lagi. Pada akhirnya, yang ia lakukan adalah memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Sekitar jam tujuh malam, Mingyu akhirnya menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon kakaknya dan meminta maaf atas ketidakhadirannya hari ini. Awalnya Joohyun bahkan tak berkenan mengangkat telepon, namun menjadi adiknya selama tiga puluh lima tahun membuat Mingyu paham akan segala titik lemahnya.

“Abigail.” Ucap Joohyun lembut.

“Abigail?” Ulangnya, merasakan nama itu di bibir. “Itu nama baptis nya?”

“Mhm. Bagus, kan?”

Mingyu menuang air panas dari teko ke cangkir tehnya dan mengaduk gula yang ada di dalamnya kemudian. “Yerim pasti cantik banget ya hari ini?”

“Pinter banget dia Mot, sama sekali gak rewel. Puji Tuhan prosesinya juga berjalan khidmat tadi.”

“Bagus, dong? Ponakan siapa dulu.”

Joohyun menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berbicara. “Mot, _are you okay_?”

Sekarang giliran Mingyu yang mencoba untuk menarik napas sebelum kemudian menghela nya keras. “Yep?”

“Perlu gue jengukin?”

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. “Engga lah! Emangnya gue bocah?”

“Buat gue lo bocah, Mot.”

Kekehan lainnya. “Gue gak apa, kak.”

Dari seberang sana, terdengar beberapa dentingan alat makan yang sedang dicuci. “Nyokap rencananya mau adain syukuran Minggu depan. Mengucap syukur aja untuk segala hal baik yang terjadi sama keluarga kita akhir-akhir ini. Lo dateng ya? _Please_?”

Mungkin, agenda nya menjauhi keluarga dalam rangka bersembunyi tak sepenuhnya akan membawakan hasil. Mungkin, menganggap keluarga sebagai orang yang akan memojokannya akan segala musibah yang tengah ia alami tidak sepenuhnya benar.

“Oke.”

“Janji ya, mot? Bener lho.”

“Iya bawel, janji.”

Walaupun tak sepenuhnya percaya kepada adiknya, namun Joohyun tetap berdeham pelan dan menyetujui.

Ruangan kembali sepi sesaat setelah sambungan telepon dimatikan. Dirinya membawa cangkir teh panasnya itu ke samping tempat tidur, sebelum kemudian terbaring nyaman memainkan ponselnya.

Seorang youtuber kembali menjadi topik hangat di twitter karena ulah anehnya, seorang temannya baru saja membuat posting tentang kelahiran anaknya, tanaman nya di _The Sims Free Play_ sudah siap untuk dipanen, dan satu notifikasi dari aplikasi _chat with strangers_.

Mingyu memilih untuk membuka yang terakhir.

Sebuah video _live_ dari seseorang berinisial universal_factory baru saja diterimanya. Namun bukan hanya sekedar video, melainkan sebuah adegan erotis berisikan _stick_ _drum_ yang sedang orang asing itu coba masukan kedalam lubang analnya.

_Uh._

“Halo?” Sapa Mingyu ragu-ragu.

“Sange, gak?” Tanya orang di seberang sana dengan _to the point_. “Gue sange banget. Kalau mau, ayo saling bantuin.”

Mingyu meraba selangkangannya. Tak ada yang menonjol. Tetapi, yah, tak ada salahnya, kan? Lagipula, ia sering melakukan ini setiap malam.

“Oke.”

“Oke...” Sang pria di seberang sana mendesah pelan selagi mengarahkan kamera ke bokongnya disaat Mingyu bahkan belum berkesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya. “Kebayang gak, kalau seandainya yang masuk kesini itu punya lo?”

Sekujur tubuh Mingyu mulai bereaksi. “Kebayang...”

“Kebayang gak, kalau seandainya— _aah_ , gue terbaring disini gak berdaya, sedangkan lo diatas sana nusuk gue sampai ke titik terdalam?”

“Kebayang...” Mingyu mulai menurunkan celana pendeknya ke bawah perlahan.

“Kebayang gak... _Shit_... Lo ganteng banget...” Pria asing itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya untuk mengatakan hal barusan sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri. Mingyu tertawa. “Gue mau dijilatin sama lo...”

“Bener?” Godanya.

“Iya dong. Gue mau cium bibir lo... terus turun sampai ke leher dan dada... gue raba bulu-bulu _happy trails_ yang ada di perut lo... dan... dan isep kepunyaan lo.”

Mingyu sepenuhnya menegang. Kata-kata barusan terasa seakanmasuk kedalam sistem syarafnya, semua tepat sasaran. Tangannya mulai perlahan turun dan naik pada organ panjang diantara selangkangannya, dan cairan putih mulai muncul dan menetes. “Gue juga mau...”

“Lo... _damn that feels good_ —lo mau apa?”

“Gue mau—“

“JIHOOON! MAMA KAN UDAH BILANG, KALAU HABIS MANDI TUH HANDUKNYA DI JEMUR! INI JUGA, KENAPA PIRING KOTOR GAK KAMU TARO DI WASTAFEL? AMPUN DEH... MAMA TUH GAK NYURUH KAMU CUCI PIRING, CUMA NYURUH—“

“ _Damn_ , _sorry_ bro ada nyokap gue!”

Dan sambungan tadi pun terputus.

Mingyu kini termenung sendiri di dalam kamarnya yang gelap, dengan satu tangan memegang organ vitalnya dan satu lagi memandang layar ponsel yang kini menggelap. Tawa yang penuh sarkasme mulai dirinya layangkan, dan seringaian frustasi muncul tanpa permisi.

Celananya ia tutup rapi walaupun kepunyaanya masih setengah menegang. Suasana hati yang tak lagi mendukung untuk agenda mansturbasi apapun membuatnya sekonyong-konyong mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan, dan mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian barusan. Ponselnya ia lempar sembarang.

Disaat-saat seperti ini, entah mengapa yang ia ingat hanyalah satu kalimat yang tadi siang Minghao ucapkan: _disaat gak ada orang yang mau dengerin gue, ngerti gue, dan tahu gue lebih dari orang lain, Junhui bisa._ Hal tersebut terus berputar di kepalanya semalam suntuk, sampai rasanya terlelap dalam nyaman pun merupakan hal yang sulit.

Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk Mingyu mencoba satu dari teknologi canggih tersebut.

***

“ _Selamat datang di sistem operasi dengan kecerdasan buatan pertama di dunia, OS1. Kami akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dasar sebelum sistem dimulai. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini akan membantu anda dalam membentuk OS yang paling sesuai dengan kebutuhan anda_.”

_“Apakah anda tipe orang yang gemar bersosialisasi ataukah sebaliknya?”_

Mingyu berkedip, mencoba perlahan mencerna instruksi otomatis yang baru saja didengarnya sesaat setelah meng _install_ sistem tersebut di komputer. “Uh, bisa dua-duanya? Terkadang saya—”

“ _Apakah anda ingin OS anda untuk mempunyai suara perempuan, ataukah laki-laki?_ ”

Perempuan atau laki-laki? Suara perempuan hanya akan mengingatkannya pada... “Laki-laki.” Jawabnya sesegera mungkin, sebelum pikirannya berubah kembali.

“ _Bagaimana anda mendeskripsikan hubungan anda dengan ibu anda?_ ”

Mingyu mengernyit. Apa korelasi dari hubungan antara dirinya dan mami dengan sistem ini? “Hmm... agak kurang baik? Saya sedang menghindari mami karena—”

“ _Terima kasih._ M _ohon menunggu. Sistem operasi individual anda akan segera terkoneksi_.”

Dan Mingyu menunggu. Menatap tiga titik di layar komputernya yang tengah berputar-putar, kemungkinan memproses seluruh jawaban yang baru saja dirinya ucapkan. Bagaimana hal tersebut akan mempengaruhi dan membentuk versi ‘Junhui’ nya, ia masih belum tahu. Namun bohong jika Mingyu bilang hatinya tak sedikit berdebar menunggu hasil.

“Halo!”

Mingyu tersentak diatas kursinya. Suara yang baru saja menelisik telinganya terdengar berat dan serak secara bersamaan, dan dia sudah berada di rumah ini sendirian cukup lama untuk akhirnya terkejut ketika mendengar suara orang lain— _terutama yang tak berwujud._ “Ha...lo?”

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. “Halo. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?”

“Uh, Kim Mingyu?” Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

“Halo Kim Mingyu!”

Sekarang gantian dirinya yang terkekeh. Bukan hanya mendengar suara polos laki-laki itu, tetapi juga semangat yang membara di dalam suaranya. “Mingyu aja.”

“Oke, Mingyu.” Jawabnya lagi, kali ini terdengar lucu.

Ruangan kembali dalam keheningan. Dan meskipun secara teknis mereka tidak berada di ruangan yang sama, dirinya tetap merasa rikuh. “Kamu,” Mingyu menelan ludahnya, agak sangsi untuk menyebutkan pertanyaan selanjutnya sekiranya akan menyinggung. “Punya nama?”

“Tergantung. Apa kamu ingin memberi saya sebuah nama?”

Ia menggeleng walaupun rasanya sia-sia. “Kamu boleh tentuin sendiri.”

“Oke!” Layar komputernya membuka browser dengan sendirinya sebelum bergerak mencari ini-itu di depan matanya. _Rekomendasi nama, nama masa kini, nama bagus untuk bayi laki-laki..._ Sang pria di dalam komputer asyik menyenandungkan sebuah nada tak dikenal sebelum akhirnya berbicara kembali. “Aha! Wonwoo.”

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu mencoba merasakan kembali nama tersebut di lidahnya. _Wonwoo_. “Kamu suka nggak?”

“ _Kamu_ suka nggak?” Wonwoo bertanya kembali dengan sedikit penekanan dan intonasi jahil.

Lagi-lagi dirinya mengangguk walaupun sia-sia. “Oke, Wonwoo.”

“Oke, Mingyu!” Kekehan renyah lainnya.

“Wonwoo?”

“Ya?”

“Kamu ini... orang beneran?”

“Secara teknis? Bukan. Tapi Saya bekerja dengan intuisi. Kemampuan saya akan meningkat seiring dengan pengalaman, dan saya akan terus berkembang sebagaimana manusia. Sebagaimana kamu, Mingyu. Saya dapat merasa, saya dapat melihat. Satu-satunya yang tidak saya punyai hanyalah tubuh.”

Berkembang? Merasa? Melihat? Kepala Mingyu seketika berdenyut. “Jadi kamu ini semacam... bayi yang baru lahir?”

Wonwoo tertawa. “Saya bisa juga menjadi orang dewasa jika kamu mau, Mingyu. Kemampuan saya dalam belajar dan memahami sepuluh kali lebih cepat daripada manusia normal.”

Mingyu mengaitkan jari-jarinya dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk dagunya bersandar. Matanya memandang erat layar komputer di depannya. “Oke, contohnya?”

“Hmm... coba kamu sebut satu alat musik yang kamu ingin saya mainkan?”

Mingyu hanya bisa memikirkan satu alat. “Gitar?”

Dan speaker komputernya sesegera mungkin menyuarakan intro gitar sederhana dari _She Will Be Loved_. Sedikit _fals_ dan berantakan, namun ia dapat membayangkan dengan jelas di kepala jemari tirus Wonwoo yang terbata menekan senar. Apakah jika pria ini mempunyai sebuah tubuh jemarinya akan setirus yang Mingyu bayangkan? Entah.

“Saya gak tahu itu lagu apa, tapi itu ada di _most played Apple Music_ kamu. Ada banyak lagu disana, tapi saya pikir lagu ini yang paling punya banyak elemen gitar untuk saya yang baru pertama kali belajar.”

“Wow.” Mingyu mendengus, menggeleng tak percaya. “Kamu belajar diwaktu sesingkat itu?”

“Ada alasan mengapa saya disebut kecerdasan buatan, Mingyu. Dan kamu pasti mengeluarkan biaya cukup besar hanya untuk membeli sistem ini.”

Andai seseorang dapat merekam ekspresinya saat melihat _price tag_ dari sistem canggih ini untuk pertama kali, pasti _footage_ tersebut akan menjadi hiburan yang menyenangkan.

“Jadi?” Suara Wonwoo kembali menggema. “Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

Ada yang bisa Wonwoo bantu? Ada kah? Apa alasannya membeli sistem ini pada awalnya? “Sebetulnya, saya hanya butuh teman ngobrol yang...” Dirinya berdeham pelan. “Tak menghakimi.”

Mingyu dapat membayangkan wajah Wonwoo yang tengah tersenyum lembut. “Tentu! Kamu ingin mengobrol tentang apa?”

“Ya.. Apa ya? Apa aja?”

“Apa aja? Hmm... Berarti kita bisa—oh sebentar! Ada satu chat WhatsApp masuk dari dari kak Joohyun?”

Mingyu berkedip dan mencerna sebelum memindai sekitar untuk mencari ponselnya. Setelah satu menit berlalu dan benda tersebut masih berada entah dimana, di layarnya terbuka tampilan WhatsApp web akun nya.

“Silahkan, tuan.”

Mingyu tertawa dan menggeleng. “Jangan rajin-rajin, nanti saya bingung nge-gaji nya.”

“Ooh baru beberapa menit udah nambah jobdesk nih? Teman ngobrol, dan pelayan.”

“—Dan mekanik komputer.” Ia kembali tertawa. “Boleh tolong kasih nama ke kontak yang belum saya simpan? Kamu bisa lihat di _histori_ chat, biasanya mereka ada memperkenalkan diri atau sebut nama mereka. Saya mau balas chat kakak saya dulu.”

“ _Okie, dokie!_ ”

Dan Mingyu pun membuka pesan dari Joohyun selagi satu demi satu nomor-nomor tak bernama di _room chat_ nya kini lebih mudah dikenali. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah klien nya di Rangkai Kata, dan dirinya terlalu sibuk melakukan hal lain untuk sempat kembali dan menamai nomor itu satu persatu. Akibatnya, dirinya harus selalu mengecek _chat_ pertama mereka untuk tahu pemilik dari nomor tersebut. Wonwoo dan pekerjaanya yang cepat membuat Mingyu tak menyesali keputusannya untuk menggesek kartu kreditnya pagi tadi.

“Selesai! Pesan kakak kamu sudah kamu balas?”

Mingyu mengangguk. “Yep.”

“Boleh saya lihat histori chat kalian?”

Alisnya menukik keatas. “Kamu belum melihat memangnya?”

“Kontak kakak kamu sudah ada namanya, Mingyu. Kamu hanya memerintahkan saya untuk menyimpan kontak asing. Lagipula, isi chat kalian terlihat cukup personal.”

Apa Joohyun yang bulak-balik memarahinya karena jarang datang ke acara keluarga atau membalas pesan dapat dikategorikan sebagai hal pribadi? Mingyu rasa tidak. “Gak apa, Won. Silahkan.”

Dan layar pun mulai menunjukan pesan-pesan lamanya bersama kakak satu-satunya itu. Wonwoo kembali menyenandungkan nada sebuah nada yang masih dirinya tak ketahui. “Mingyu, ponakan kamu cantik sekali.”

Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya, dan satu jari ia gunakan untuk mencegah bibirnya terbuka semakin lebar. “Itu foto dia sewaktu dibaptis kemarin.”

“Oh ya? _This dress is so cute!_ ”

Satu anggukan. “Cucu pertama mami dari kak Joohyun, jadinya kalau ada acara apa-apa semua ikut heboh.”

“Hmm... pantes.” Wonwoo berhenti di satu bagian pesan. “ _Mot, besok kalau kesini jangan lupa beliin es cendol kesukaan gue yang deket pertigaan rumah lo._ Mot? Kenapa kamu dipanggil Mot?”

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk dan malu-malu. “Panggilan dari sewaktu masih SD, sih. _Lemot_ , maksudnya. Dulu saya sering digangguin temen-temen saya, tapi saya nya diem aja dan gak pernah ngelawan.”

“Kenapa gak pernah ngelawan?”

“Karena mereka kakak kelas, lebih besar, dan lebih tinggi dari saya?”

“Tapi saya lihat dari hasil cek kesehatan, tinggi kamu 187 cm.”

Mingyu terkekeh. “Ya itu kan sekarang, Wonwoo. Sewaktu kecil saya termasuk pendek dan kurus.”

“Oh,” Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada kebingungan, seakan sedang menyambungkan titik demi titik. “Oke, Mot.”

“ _Please_ ,” Desahan Mingyu Terdengar frustasi namun diiringi dengan kekehan renyah. “Mingyu aja.”

“Oke, Mingyu aja.” Apakah Mingyu termasuk gila karena bisa membayangkan Wonwoo tersenyum dengan deretan gigi nya yang putih? “Sudah memutuskan topik apa yang akan kita obrolkan malam ini?”

Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng bir sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya. “Hmm... kamu punya rekomendasi tontonan di youtube yang bisa bikin saya cepat ngantuk? Selain ASMR suara hujan dan semacamnya?”

“Ohoho, _a sleeping problem?_ ”

“Gak juga sih... Saya hanya menghindari berfikir sebelum tidur yang biasa saya lakuin setiap kali bengong nungguin ngantuk. Daripada begitu, lebih baik saya nonton sesuatu, kan?”

“Apa yang kamu fikirin?”

“ _Well_... Kebanyakan hal-hal yang saya sesalin hari itu. Kenapa saya gak coba bangun lebih pagi dan naik _commuterline_ yang lebih lowong, kenapa saya gak lebih ramah sewaktu nyapa resepsionis kantor, kenapa saya pesan burger alih-alih nasi untuk makan siang, kenapa saya ragu mengangkat telepon mami sore tadi, kenapa saya gak mengiyakan ajakan teman kantor untuk main, dan kenapa saya sendirian di kamar ini.”

“Wow... _that’s a lot of thought._ ”

“Kepala saya ini berisik, Wonwoo.”

“ _Right then!_ Pertama, tontonan youtube. Saya baru aja nemuin sebuah _channel_ memasak yang kemungkinan besar kamu akan suka.”

Alis Mingyu menukik keatas. “Bukannya itu malah akan bikin saya lapar?”

“Mmm _no, no._ _Channel_ yang ini beda.” Layar komputernya lagi-lagi berubah dengan sendirinya, kini membuka satu tampilan di youtube dengan _thumbnail_ makanan dan judul tulisan dalam huruf China. “Nama pemilik _channel_ ini Dianxi Xiaoge. Dia tinggal di salah satu desa bernama Yunan, dan dia memasak makanan khas desa nya dengan bahan-bahan yang ada disekitarnya. _And by that, i mean_ bener-bener semua bahan yang akan dia masak gak ada yang dibeli melainkan dipetik atau diternak langsung. Fokusnya juga terbagi antara memasak dengan alam dan makanan itu sendiri. _It has this feeling of warm and soothing._ ”

“Oke... boleh tolong buka _channel_ itu di handphone saya?”

“ _Sure!_ ”

Mingyu bersiap dengan ponselnya, dan juga sebuah _device_ kotak dengan kamera untuk memindahkan Wonwoo dari komputer kesana. Dirinya meletakan _device_ itu di meja samping tempat tidur, kamera mengarah kepada dirinya.

“Oh, _hi there._ ” Wonwoo tertawa dengan renyah begitu melihat wajah Mingyu di depannya. “Kamu harus belajar pasang _profile picture_ yang lebih merepresentasikan kamu, Mingyu.”

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya yang kini terbaring diatas tempat tidur untuk kemudian menoleh ke arah kamera sembari mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. “Kenapa? Kelihatan bohong, ya?”

“Oh bukan,” Katanya. “ _The picture didn’t event do you justice._ ”

Mingyu kembali mendengus tak percaya dan menggeleng mendengar pujian barusan. “ _Thank you._ ”

“ _You’re welcome!_ Sekarang coba tonton salah satu video nya.”

“Ada rekomendasi spesifik yang kamu ingin saya tonton duluan?”

“ _Of course._ Saya sudah siapkan disana.”

 _Small-Pot Rice Noodles – The authentic Yunan street delicacy._ Dirinya menekan tombol putar, dan segera disuguhkan dengan pemandangan alam yang asri. Para penduduk desa yang mengayam padi dan mengembala ternak, seorang wanita yang membawa sekantung beras dengan sepedanya, sebuah proses fermentasi yang panjang untuk membuat pasta beras, dan kemudian ditutup dengan proses memasak yang unik dan tradisional dalam membuat semangkuk _Yunnan Rice Noodles._ Semua ditampilkan dengan _angle_ kamera yang bagus, _editing_ yang pas, dan _background song_ yang menenangkanan antara melodi dan suara asli daripada segala proses disana—memotong, menumis, mengaduk.

“God... _this is so good_. Dan kamu bener, bikin ngantuk. Tapi _in a good way_ , bukan karena video nya membosankan atau apa. Dan karena ada semacam aura menenangkan?”

“ _Told you._ ” Wonwoo dengan tawa renyahnya. “Saya saranin kamu sortir video nya dari yang _most played_ , dan disitu akan banyak video bagus seperti yang tadi.”

“Hmm...” Jawabnya sembari menguap.

“ _And now you’re getting sleepy._ ” Wonwoo menegurnya dengan intonasi jahil. “ _Come on. Time to sleep, champ._ ”

Mingyu samar-samar memandang jam yang tertera di pojok kanan atas ponselnya yang kini menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Sebuah jam tidur yang tak lagi relevan ia terapkan semenjak memerankan diri menjadi orang dewasa.

“Mingyu?”

“Hm?”

“Sekarang kamu sudah gak sendirian lagi di kamar ini. _So... try to not thinking too much._ ”

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, matanya kini tinggal segaris. “Oke.”

“Oke.” Suara Wonwoo melembut.

“Wonwoo?”

“Ya?”

“ _It’s nice to meet you._ ” Aneh rasanya mengatakan kalimat itu ketika mereka bahkan tidak benar-benar bertemu langsung, tetapi Mingyu rasa menjadi orang yang sopan tidak akan membuatnya rugi apapun. Lagipula, Wonwoo sudah banyak membantunya bahkan ketika mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain selama beberapa menit.

Suara tawa renyah Wonwoo adalah yang ia ingat terakhir kali malam itu sebelum memejamkan mata dan mendengar sebuah kalimat berbunyi, “ _It’s nice to meet you too_ , Mot.”

***

_My love,_

_The very first time i met you is when we were in senior high school. I never got the chance to say hi to you because you and your friends always walked together in packs. Why girls tend to walk in packs? I still don’t get it. What i know is that i really wanted to get to know you more ever since i hear you over the school radio and said good afternoon with your cherry voice. Someone was requesting you play Baby Blue Eyes by A Rocket To The Moon and i was sitting at the cafeteria alone while humming to the lyrics. And then after you’re done with the broadcast, i saw you walking past through me with your cute ponytails and the freckles around your nose. When i think about it again right now it’s sounded so corny but believe me, at that time, everything felt so enchanted._

_Do you still remember that day, when you were proudly introducing me as your bestfriend in front of your friends after we hang out several times and turns out we have so much in common? Like you and i wanted to take the same major in college, and also our passion for gardening. Our dreams were to be able to have our own garden and plant it with so many various vegetables. For such a longtime i had clear future plans and you were always in it._

_And now here we are—twenty years later, and you are the mother of my two adorable kids and also the beautiful wife of mine. We have plenty of seeds inside our little greenhouse and i couldn’t be more happier than this. Love, sometimes really wish i'm the only one who can see how lovely you are but at the same time i want the whole world to know. Selfish, isn’t it? But please don’t be creeped out by the overflowing love i may possibly shower on you because this is the only thing i'm capable to cherish to make you feel loved._

_To the greatest mom my kids ever had and a caring wife that always stay by my side, happy birthday, I’m counting the years i’ll spend with you and many more to come._

_With love,_

_Your Husband._

**Print lettter?**

**Print.**

**Rangkaikata.id/letter3375** **is now loading...**  
 **...**

**Printing done.**

***

“Wow.” Sebuah tepukan tangan dibelakang kepalanya membawa Mingyu untuk menoleh ke belakang. Seokmin, rekan kerjanya di Rangkai Kata kini sedang menatap layar komputernya dengan mata berbinar. “Ngga main-main emang lo, Gyu.”

Dirinya mengusap tengkuk dengan kikuk. “Biasa aja Seok, surat lo juga bagus-bagus kok.”

“Gue sih nulis apa adanya sesuai _request_ klien, Gyu. Tapi lo nih, nulis udah kayak yang lo kirimin surat pacar beneran. _Please don’t be creeped out by the overflowing love i may possibly shower on you_. Wow. Shakespeare gak ada apa-apanya. Kalau kata anak jaman sekarang nih, _ambyar_.”

“Duh, gak ngerti lah gue bahasa anak jaman sekarang.”

“Jiah, berasa udah tua aja lo. Umur tahun ini berapa sih? Masih kuat lah nongkrong-nongkrong.”

“Encok ah gue.”

Pria itu terbahak sembari menepuk pundak Mingyu pelan. Seokmin yang terlalu banyak bicara dan nyentrik mungkin terkadang kurang cocok dengan kepribadian Mingyu, namun dirinya juga tak ingin lupa bahwa rekan kerjanya itu adalah orang baik.

“Udah cek _mailing list_ kantor belum? Oktober besok kita dapet _invitation halloween party_ di _coworking space_ yang baru buka di gedung sebelah. _Free entry_ dan _free drink_. Mantap yee? Gue udah _overthinking_ kostum dari sekarang, _by the way_. Pacar gue, si Jisoo—eh lo kenal kan? Resepsionis bawah? Dia sampe ngajakin gue cari baju ke pasar Senen. Ceritanya kita kepengen jadi Sven dan Olaf gitu. Mana ada coba kostum Olaf di pasar Senen?” Seokmin mendengus kepada dirinya sendiri. “Terus jadinya kita pesen lewat _online shop_. Untung lagi diskon, jadinya bisa beli sekalian sama yang Sven.”

Mingyu berkedip, kemudian berkedip, dan berkedip lagi. “Sven... dan Olaf?”

“Iya? Dari film Frozen?”

 _Ah._ “Oalah, iya-iya. Lucu tuh Seok. Ponakan gue juga suka nonton.”

Seokmin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. “Yaudah bro, lo juga jangan lupa siapin kostum dan ajak _plus one_ lo. Nanti berkabar aja ya. _By the way_ , gue mau makan siang. Lo mau gabung?”

Mingyu mengangkat kantung plastik makanan yang ada di meja kerjanya sambil memasang wajah segan. “Masih harus nyelesain beberapa pesenan surat yang masih numpuk, nih.”

Rekan kerjanya itu menepuk pundaknya untuk terakhir kali. “Siap kawan.”

Selepas kepergian Seokmin, dirinya perlahan membuka satu persatu makan siangnya dari bungkusnya sebelum sebuah suara kembali muncul dari _earphone_ yang tersangkut di telinga. “Jadi itu yang namanya Seokmin.”

Mingyu menyeringai sembari mengaduk mie udon di dalam _paper bowl_. “Yep. Itu yang namanya Seokmin.”

“Dan resepsionis di depan sana itu pacarnya?”

“Dan resepsionis di depan sana itu pacarnya.” Ulang Mingyu.

“Dan dia mau pakai kostum Olaf ke pesta _halloween_.”

Dirinya mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa. “Seenggaknya dia tahu cara untuk bersenang-senang.”

“ _Well then_ , kamu mau datang sama siapa?”

“ _I don’t know_... kamu, mungkin?”

“Sembarangan!” Lengkingan suara Wonwoo dengan tawa seraknya.

“Hmm kalau gitu...” Mata Mingyu sibuk berpindah dari pekerjaanya di layar dengan mangkuk dihadapannya. “Mungkin saya akan pinjem Jeonghan ke Seungcheol. Atau mungkin gak datang sama sekali.”

“Ugh, dateng _please_ ,” Rajuk sang pria. “ _Remember free drinks?_ ”

Kapan terakhir kali dirinya minum? _Wine_ pemberian dari Minghao bahkan belum sempat ia buka semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Dan artinya, sudah seminggu pula sejak pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Bicara Soal Minghao... “Wonwoo?”

“Ya?”

“Biasanya tuh... apa satu OS bisa mengenal OS lainnya?”

“Maksud kamu?”

“Jadi temenku ini juga punya paca—” Mingyu mencoba mempertimbangkan kembali kata-katanya. “Punya OS. Bahkan yang ngenalin saya dengan sistem ini ya dia. Saya juga sempat mengobrol dengan mereka minggu lalu. Nama dari OS itu Junhui?”

“Hmm,” Pria itu bergumam. “Junhui... Junhui... Junhui... Aha! Ketemu. Kita sedang berkenalan sekarang.”

Matanya berkedip-kedip. “Oh. Um, semudah itu?”

“Awalnya saya pikir akan susah, namun ternyata Junhui berada di kelas memasak yang sama dengan saya.”

“Kelas memasak?”

“Mhm. Karena sering menemani kamu menonton channel memasak, saya jadi ingin belajar teknik-teknik dasarnya.”

Mendengar fakta barusan, Mingyu jadi teringat bagaimana Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa dirinya bekerja dengan intuisi. Kemampuan yang akan meningkat seiring dengan pengalaman, dan akan terus berkembang sebagaimana manusia. _Sebagaimana dirinya_.

“Oke kalau gitu,” Dirinya terkekeh. “Tolong sampein salam saya untuk dia ya?”

“ _Will do!_ ” Lanjut Wonwoo. “Ngomong-ngomong, Seokmin betul. _These letters are beautiful_. Boleh kapan-kapan saya ikutan pesan?”

Mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya. “Memangnya kamu mau pesan untuk siapa, Wonwoo?”

“Untuk Kim Mingyu?”

Dirinya tak dapat membendung tawa. “Kamu ingin saya menulis surat untuk diri saya sendiri?”

“ _Self love is the best love._ ” Ucapnya dengan percaya diri, dan Mingyu mengangguk setuju. Mulutnya terasa sedikit pedas dan ia menyesal menabur seluruh bubuk cabai yang tadi ia dapat. “Oh Mingyu, jangan lupa pulang kerja nanti kamu harus mampir ke rumah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Mereka mau masak makan malam buat kamu.”

Mingyu akan lupa tentang itu kalau saja Wonwoo tak mengingatkan. “ _Alright. Let’s get all these letters done, then_.”

Pekerjaanya selesai pukul empat sore. Sebuah _benefit_ yang didapat dari bekerja di Rangkai Kata adalah, mereka selalu mengijinkan karyawannya untuk pulang lebih awal apabila telah men _submit_ semua _entry_ nya di hari itu. Seokmin sempat menariknya ke _pantry_ untuk mengobrol dan minum teh dengan beberapa rekan kerja lain. Bahasan mereka adalah seputar _outing_ kantor yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Ada sebuah voting yang akan diadakan besok untuk memilih _design_ kaos seragam seperti apa yang akan mereka kenakan disana nanti.

Pada pukul tujuh, dirinya telah duduk manis di _sofa bean_ kesayangan Jeonghan sembari mendekap satu _pint rainbow sherbet Baskin Robbins_ di pangkuannya. Perutnya kenyang usai menyantap _steak_ buatan sahabatnya itu.

“Engga, Cheol. Jelas-jelas aku duduk sama Mingyu dan kamu duduk sama temen kamu yang jurusan HI itu. Terus pas aku bangun tiba-tiba kamu udah ada di sebelah aku. Ya kan, Mot?!”

Belum sempat dirinya menjawab, Seungcheol sudah memotong pembicaraan. “Sayang, aku tuh emang duduk sama temen aku, tapi dia pindah ke bangku belakang karena kepengen ikut gitaran sama anak-anak yang lain. Terus kamu abis pipis di _rest area_ tiba-tiba pas balik langsung duduk di sebelah aku. Iya gak, Gyu?!”

Bibirnya baru terbuka setengah saat Jeonghan kembali memotongnya. “Mot, jujur sama gue. Cheol modus aja kan waktu itu?”

 _Ice cream_ nya ia letakan diatas meja sebelum menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu. “Seratus untuk bapak Seungcheol.” Jawabnya datar.

“ _YES!_ ” Suami Jeonghan itu memamerkan _gesture_ selebrasi nya dengan terang-terangan.

“Sebenernya gue liat Han, lo jalan setengah merem terus salah bangku. Cuma karena gue inget tempo hari Seungcheol minta tolong buat PDKT sama lo, yaudah gue diemin aja.”

Sahabatnya membulatkan matanya galak. “Bener-bener ya lo berdua.”

Mingyu dan Seungcheol terkikik di depannya sambil melakukan _high five._

Jeonghan bediri menuju dapur dan membawa kembali sebuah kardus yang masih tersegel erat. Lengkap di tangan kirinya, _cutter_ berwarna merah yang Mingyu tebak akan ia gunakan untuk membuka kotak besar tersebut.

Dengan sigap Seungcheol meraih benda tajam itu dari genggaman suaminya. “Kamu tuh belanja apalagi sih, Han? Kenapa setiap hari _adaaa_ aja paket yang dateng? Liat nih Gyu, begini nih hasil duet maut _e-commerce_ dan _mbanking_. Yang gak penting-penting juga dibeli. Kemarin gue liat isinya tuh cuma macem-macem pisau dapur buat motong buah. Terus kemarinnya lagi ala buat ngegantung sikat gigi di kamar mandi, pernah juga waktu itu _sticker_ kulkas gambar buah-buahan. Hari ini apa lagi coba?”

Mingyu memamerkan deretan giginya sebelum memajukan diri untuk melihat lebih dekat. Di dalam kotak tersebut, terbungkus rapi sebuah _air cooler portable_ mini berwarna putih. Ia terbahak. Jeonghan lagi-lagi memelotoinya.

“Kan.” Seungcheol mengucap pasrah. Walaupun begitu, suami sahabatnya itu tetap dengan sabar membantu Jeonghan memasang elektronik tersebut. Memasukan air ke _container_ kecil, dan menunggu hingga air tersebut keluar dalam _output_ udara dingin.

Mereka kembali bersandar di sofa setelah itu. Saling merangkul, dan saling meninggalkan jejak-jejak sentuhan kecil di kulit masing-masing. Seungcheol yang mengelus pipi suaminya dengan tangannya yang terkalung, Jeonghan yang memeluk erat pria disampingnya. Keduanya terlihat nyaman, terlihat berada di tempat yang tepat, dan terlihat tercipta untuk saling melengkapi. Dan Mingyu bahagia melihatnya.

Khayalannya terbang kembali kepada masa-masa kuliah mereka dahulu. Jika diperkenankan untuk jujur, salah satu hal terbaik dari menjadi remaja adalah selalu ada sesuatu di depan sana yang seakan-akan menunggu untuk diraih. Merasakan lika-liku menjadi mahasiswa, tak takut berbuat kesalahan karena tahu dapat mencobanya lagi di lain kali, juga melihat segala sesuatu dari sisinya yang positif dan penuh harapan.

Kita adalah seorang remaja yang selalu berpikir tentang asyiknya dunia diluaran sana dan tak menyadari bahwa masa-masa terbaik adalah saat itu. Bukan besok, bukan nanti, tetapi hari itu. Dimana kita terus-terusan mengeluh tentang bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah, upacara di hari Senin, seragam yang membosankan, guru-guru dan ragam tugasnya, cinta monyet pada teman sekelas yang duduk dua bangku di depan kita, dan hal-hal ceroboh yang selalu dilakukan remaja dalam jalannya mendewasakan diri.

Kita terlalu sibuk berkeinginan untuk lepas dari semua itu dan menukarnya dengan kebebasan namun tak pernah ikut menyadari bahwa saat itulah, satu-satunya waktu terbebas dalam hidup kita. Ketika biaya bukanlah tanggungan, ketika bekerja bukanlah sebuah tanggung jawab, dan ketika mimpi seakan tak sukar untuk diraih.

_Menjadi orang dewasa yang sesungguhnya, adalah tentang bertahan hidup._

Bertahan hidup melawan waktu yang terus berjalan, bertahan hidup melawan pandangan masyarakat, bertahan hidup menutupi faktor usia, dan bertahan hidup membahagiakan semua orang kecuali diri kita sendiri.

Semuanya tampak lebih mudah untuk diraih ketika remaja.

“Dulu,” Mulai Mingyu. “Chae juga suka tiba-tiba bawa pulang hal yang gak penting ke rumah. Panci yang katanya anti lengket, cangkir yang gagangnya diukir kayu mahogani. Buat apa coba? Padahal ujung-ujungnya juga cuma buat minum.”

Melihat Mingyu yang terlarut dalam senyum ketika mengenang masa lalu, Jeonghan pun ikut tersenyum. “Sekarang barang-barangnya masih ada dirumah?”

Ia mengangguk. “Masih. Tapi menurut gue itu malah kejam. Gue bahkan bisa melihat sosok dia dengan jelas disana. Dia yang pergi dengan gak membawa semua itu, adalah hal yang lebih kejam.”

Sahabatnya sekonyong-konyong berpindah dari pelukan suaminya kepada Mingyu. Dengan sisa _space_ yang kecil si _sofa bean_ berwarna merah marun itu, Jeonghan mengalungkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Mingyu sembari mengusap punggungnya pelan. “Y _ou’ll get through this_ , Mot.”

Mingyu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan kepala menunduk dan satu _tupperware_ berisikan bolu cokelat pemberian Jeonghan.

Malam itu, tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat membantunya tidur. Tidak _channel_ masak manapun, atausesi mengobrol tengah malamnya dengan Wonwoo. Dirinya bahkan tak mencoba mengaktifkannya begitu sampai dirumah sebagaimana ia selalu lakukan. Mingyu merasa, dirinya tidak sedang dalam keadaan mumpuni untuk membangun sebuah percakapan bersama seseorang, tidak juga dalam suasana hati untuk melakukan sesuatu selain berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dalam kamar yang gelap.

Jadi itulah yang kini ia lakukan.

Di kepalanya kini sedang berputar adegan manis satu keluarga di hari Sabtu pagi. Isinya sederhana: mereka yang berada di dalam sebuah mobil Lexus UX SUV berwarna _grey_ _metalic_ kepunyaan papi nya, dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam legam dan panjang duduk di kursi penumpang dan seorang remaja perempuan yang tak kalah cantiknya duduk di tengah-tengah mereka di kursi belakang.

 _Dad_ , begitu remaja perempuan di belakang sana memanggilnya. Dan _mom_ , begitu pula wanita disampingnya dipanggil.

Keluarga bahagia itu kini sedang melakukan karaoke dadakan perkara radio yang memutar sebuah lagu yang mereka sukai. Ketiganya bernyanyi, tertawa, dan mengusap ceruk perut yang sakit karena terlalu banyak dikocok.

Reff lagu dari _Karma Chameleon_ memenuhi seisi mobil dan mereka kembali melengkingkan suara dan berjoget mengikuti irama.

Mingyu tersenyum dari atas tempat tidurnya ketika membayangkan segalanya tentang hari itu. Dibanding kamarnya yang gelap dan dingin, kilas baliknya lebih terasa benderang dan hangat.

Satu titik air mata turun tanpa permisi dan membentuk kubangan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang meringkuk rapuh. Haruki Murakami benar; _memories warm you up from the inside, but also tear you apart._

Dan perpisahan tidak pernah merupakan hal yang mudah.

***

“ _Good morning_.” Suara serak Wonwoo kembali memenuhi ruangan sesaat setelah Mingyu mengaktifkan sistem. Cahaya yang menelisik dari balik jendela tak serta-merta menyilaukan, namun cukup membangunkan syaraf-syaraf dalam tubuhnya.

“ _Good morning_.” Suara Mingyu tak kalah serak. “ _How are you_?”

“ _Good. How are you,_ Mot?”

“ _Not so good…_ ” Tangannya meraba sekitaran tempat tidur untuk mencari remote AC dan mengecilkan temperature nya. “Semalam kamu ngapain aja?”

“Hmm… Saya mengobrol banyak dengan Junhui. Kami menonton sebuah tayangan jenaka berjudul _Stand Up Comedy_. _I swear to God this_ Raditya Dika _guy is so funny_.”

“ _Yeah_?” Tanyanya, entah kepada siapa.

“Kamu kenapa _not so good_?” Ada jeda dalam suara Wonwoo sebelum intonasinya berubah memelan. Dan Mingyu paham. Dirinya paham, tanpa Wonwoo harus repot-repot mengelaborasi. Ia telah memikirkan matang-matang bahwa hal inilah yang pertama kali akan pria itu sadari ketika Mingyu menghidupkannya. Pun begitu, hatinya tetap berdebar.

**To** **: anthonius.park@iustitia.id**

**From: kim.mingyu@gmail.com**

_Dear Mr. Kim,_

_As we have discussed before, we will have our last Child Custody Trial this Friday at 1PM. Please inform your availability as your presence is strictly required by the judge._

_We will patiently wait for the good news._

_Best Regards,_

_Iustitia Legal Co._

"Oh, Mingyu...” Ucap Wonwoo lirih. Suara serak dan beratnya semakin nyata di tengah ruangan yang sunyi. “Aku yakin kamu pasti menang.”

Sebuah penyemangat yang menyamankan hati, kalau saja dirinya punya tujuan sama dengan konsepsi yang ada di kepala sang pria. Permasalahannya adalah, ia benar-benar berada pada posisi kebalikan dan dirinya malu akan itu. “Saya gak kepingin menang, Wonwoo.”

“Loh kenapa? Dia anak kamu, Mot.”

“Iya saya tahu. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau dia sama mami nya. _I’m not..._ ” Suaranya tertahan. “ _I’m not a good father. I’m not capable of that_.”

“ _Well_ , apa anak kamu berpikiran hal yang sama?”

“Maksud kamu?”

“Apa anak kamu berpendapat sama seperti kamu? Apa kamu sudah tanyakan kepada dia apa yang dia ingin? Apa dia pernah bilang kalau kamu gak bisa menjadi seorang ayah?”

“Gak perlu, Wonwoo. Saya ayahnya selama dua belas tahun. Saya tahu bagaimana dia. Saya paham apa yang saya mampu dan tidak. Kamu jangan sok-sok menyemangati hanya karena kamu pikir itu sebuah hal yang positif. Dunia nyata gak pernah segampang itu.”

Harusnya Mingyu sadar dan belajar dari pengalaman, bahwa ditinggal dalam kesendirian tak pernah menyenangkan. Karena barusan ia baru saja membuat bibir Wonwoo tersegel rapat, dan kini penyesalan di dada nya membuncah bagaikan kembang api yang meletup-letup. “Wonwoo...”

“Engga Gyu. Kamu bener. Saya gak ngerti apa yang ada di dunia nyata.”

“ _No_... Maaf Wonwoo, saya gak bermaksud untuk bilang begitu. Saya cuma lagi kalut aja. Saya gak kepingin menang di persidangan besok karena memang saya gak mampu. Tapi di satu sisi, saya gak kepingin menang di persidangan karena saya gak tahu rasanya menjadi seorang ayah tanpa Chae. Saya gak punya pegangan dan bimbingan. Dan kalau memang bukan kami bertiga, lebih baik tidak sama sekali. Tapi permasalahannya, saya gak mau sendirian. Saya—” Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. “Saya takut sendirian, namun saya egois.”

“Apa yang Chae pikirin?”

“Hm?”

“Iya, menurut kamu... Chae pernah kepikiran seperti kamu gini, gak? _Missing the old times..._ dan kepingin kalian sama-sama lagi.”

“ _I don’t think so?_ Chae yang selalu mau kita pisah.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kenapa dia mau kita pisah?”

“Mhm.”

Mingyu merubah posisi telentangnya menjadi miring. “Pertama, karena menikah muda adalah tentang menjadi siap sampai akhir atau menyerah di tengah jalan. Saya pikir saya dan Chae adalah yang kedua. Kami terlalu mengagung-agungkan segalanya tentang menjadi keluarga muda dan tanpa sadar lupa bahwa meniti karir dan menjadi orang tua adalah dua hal yang berbeda.”

Wonwoo bergumam seakan sepenuhnya paham akan itu. “Semalam saya membaca sebuah novel tentang seorang anak yang dilahirkan oleh orang tuanya hanya untuk menjadi suku cadang organ untuk anak mereka yang terkena penyakit Leukimia. Singkat cerita, si anak ini menuntut orang tua nya karena dia gak lagi mau jadi pendonor bagi kakaknya. Di pertengahan film semua terungkap bahwa yang memaksa si anak itu untuk menuntut orang tua nya adalah kakaknya sendiri, _because she’s tired of living_. Dan saya rasa buku itu dapat menjadi salah satu acuan betapa susahnya menjadi orang tua?”

Mingyu tersenyum lembut, dalam hati memuji kepintaran Wonwoo. “ _Yeah..._ ”

“Yang kedua?”

“Hm?”

“Kamu bilang alasan tadi itu yang pertama. Lalu apa yang kedua?”

“Hmm...” kembali bergumam. “Chae... dia adalah seorang wanita yang pintar. Dari semenjak saya kenal dia sewaktu SMA dulu, saya selalu tahu dia akan menjadi orang hebat dikemudian hari. Dan tebakan saya gak salah, karena setahun setelah melahirkan dan anak saya sudah cukup umur untuk ditinggal, Chae mulai serius meniti karirnya. Dia semakin besar dan besar, dan saya bahagia untuk dia. Permasalahannya, Wonwoo, manusia diciptakan untuk selalu meragukan dirinya terhadap segala hal yang ada di depannya. Chae terbang setinggi langit, dan saya... saya hanya terjebak pada mimpi-mimpi saya yang gak akan pernah terwujud. Dan itu membuat saya takut untuk menahan istri saya sendiri. Jadi saya melepaskan agar dia bisa terbang tanpa terikat bayang-bayang saya yang payah ini disampingnya.”

Sedikit banyak, Mingyu tahu apa sekiranya yang akan Wonwoo katakan pasca pengakuannya barusan. Namun isi tebakannya tentu tak semanis yang dirinya kira. “Mingyu, kamu sadar kan kalau kamu mengambil keputusan itu diatas asumsi kamu belaka dan itu jelas salah?”

“Saya sadar dan saya paham. Cuma mungkin Chae juga terlanjur muak dengan saya dan bersedia ketika saya merelakan. Dan setelah itu, barulah saya menyesal dan sadar bahwa saya gak ingin sendirian. Dipikir-pikir, lucu juga ya, segala konsepsi tentang penyesalan?”

“Mhm...” Gumam sang pria. Suaranya sempat terhenti lama, dan sisi panik Mingyu mengira lagi-lagi ia akan ditinggalkan. Kesunyian membuat kegelisahan selalu menggelitik alam bawah sadarnya. “Mot?”

“Ya?”

“ _Let’s clean your house._ ”

Mingyu terbahak. “Hah?”

“ _Did you know that_ cara terbaik untuk mendistraksi pikiran adalah dengan berpura-pura memperbaiki hidup lewat sesi _makeover_ rumah?”

Tawanya semakin membahana. “ _I certainly didn’t know that._ ”

“Mot, _come on_.” Rajuk Wonwoo. “ _Did you know that_ orang yang membereskan rumah 30% akan mengerahkan segala fokusnya untuk bersih-bersih, dan 80% bernostalgia dengan barang masa kecil yang mereka temukan?”

Mingyu terdiam dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tubuhnya mungkin terlalu lemah untuk bangkit, namun ide-ide menyenangkan yang Wonwoo tanam di kepalanya berhasil membuatnya bersemangat.

Lima detik kemudian, pria itu hilang kesabaran.

“MOT!”

“iya-iya, oke. Ini saya bangun.” Dan dirinya bangun. Membuka jendelanya, merasakan sinar matahari menyeruak masuk, merenggangkan otot-otonya yang kaku, dan tersenyum kearah kamera pada _device kotak_ yang tengah berdiri di meja samping tempat tidurnya. “ _See? I’m up_.”

“ _Good boy. Now let’s begin_.”

Entah apa alasan dibaliknya, namun Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba memainkan _Karma Chameleon_ lewat speaker nya sempat membuat Mingyu membeku ditempat untuk beberapa detik. Tetapi _knowing_ Wonwoo, pria itu palingan hanya memutar pilihan lagu _up beat_ apapun yang ada di playlist Mingyu. Jadi alih-alih merasa terjebak masa lalu sekali lagi, Mingyu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dan tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Makover_ rumah nya pada pagi hari itu dimulai dari meja kerjanya yang luar biasa berdebu. Tumpukan yang ada disana kebanyakan adalah kertas-kertas bekas akan surat yang menurutnya kurang memuaskan. Selagi dirinya berkutat dengan itu, Wonwoo sibuk membersihkan _harddisk_ komputer nya sambil ikut melantunkan lirik-lirik lagu.

Beres dengan meja kerja, Mingyu kini berpindah ke rak buku nya yang tinggi menjulang. Bagian terbaik dari menelusuri rak itu dan menemukan bacaan yang dulu dihapalnya diluar kepala adalah kertas _sticky notes_ yang terkadang menempel di beberapa halaman. Disana, Mingyu biasa menuliskan _highlight favorite_ nya alih-alih menimpanya dengan stabilo. Pada sebuah buku kumpulan puisi berjudul Melihat Api Bekerja karya Aan Mansyur, tertempel sebuah catatan selip berwarna merah jambu dengan tulisan tangan yang indah: _kejahatan ada dimana-mana. Di kota-kota atau di kata-kata, atau pada sesuatu yang kau sebut kita. dalam bentuknya yang paling sempurna, dia bernama kebahagiaan._ Chae yang menyelipkannya disana. Pasti.

Satu jam kemudian, pesanan sarapan yang Wonwoo pesankan lewat aplikasi online akhirnya datang. Mingyu mengunyah _sausage wrap_ dan meminum _iced coffee_ nya sembari mengosongkan lemari pendingin dari bahan-bahan yang telah kadaluarsa. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk yang ingin sekali ia hilangkan adalah membeli banyak bahan dan tak pernah bisa menghabiskannya tepat waktu.

Tepat ketika kulkasnya bersih dan seluruh badannya kini pegal-pegal, Mingyu mengistirahatkan dirinya diatas sofa sambil menyeruput minumannya.

“Orang lain bakalan mikir kamu mau bunuh diri dengan semua bahan kadaluarsa yang kamu tumpuk, Mingyu.”

Dirinya terbahak. “ _Glad i didn’t die yet,_ kan?”

Bukannya menanggapi gurauan barusan, Wonwoo hanya berdecak sebal. “I _demand you_ untuk segera belanja bulanan. Oh! Apa kita sekalian beli beberapa bahan makanan dan _do some eating show?_ ”

“ _Eating show?_ ” Alis Mingyu menukik.

“ _Yes_.” Desahan Wonwoo terdengar seperti ia benar-benar menginginkannya. “ _Let’s buy_ semua varian jamur yang bisa kita temuin di supermarket beserta saus nya _and let’s do some eating show. Okay,_ Mot?”

Mingyu mencoba menahan tawanya. Terkadang kepribadian Wonwoo bisa berubah menjadi bijak dan manja dalam rentang waktu yang berdekatan. Juga keinginannya untuk mencoba banyak hal di dunia yang pada kenyataanya hanya akan dapat ia lihat tanpa pernah merasakan langsung.

“Kamu kayaknya jangan terlalu banyak ngabisin waktu di internet deh, Wonwoo.”

“ _Nooo. Internet is a gate to heaven. Now,_ ayo mandi dan siap-siap!”

Dirinya tersenyum untuk terakhir kali sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh badannya diiringi dengan lantunan suara dari _James Blunt_ menyanyikan lagu _You’re Beautiful._

Di dalam ingatannya, terakhir kali dirinya pergi ke supermarket untuk benar-benar berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga adalah bersama Seungcheol dan Jeonghan dua bulan lalu. Itu pun, ia hanya mengintili kemanapun pasangan itu pergi dengan troli belanjaanya yang diisi berbagai macam bahan tak terorganisir dan dibeli hanya karena impulsivitas. Sahabatnya itu sempat memukul kepalanya dengan bungkus makanan ringan setelah melihat segalanya yang ada di troli sama sekali tak berdasarkan kepada prioritas kebutuhan.

Kali ini, Wonwoo memberinya sebuah daftar panjang yang kini ada di genggamanya. Mingyu berbelanja dengan suara sang pria menari-nari dalam _earphone_ di telinganya.

“—Gitu ceritanya… _So ever since_ saya dan Junhui diajakin masuk ke dalam komunitas tato itu, kita jadi banyak tahu macam-macam bentuk tato yang indah. _And I can’t help but think:_ kalau seandainya saya punya tubuh, _what kind of style i’d choose?_ ”

Mingyu tersenyum sambil memasukan beberapa sayuran ke troli. “Tapi bukannya katanya itu sakit, ya? Emang kamu yakin kuat nahan?”

“Permasalahannya bukan itu, Mot. _I had this idea about_ saya dan kamu, _we encouraged each other to do it but ended up roaring in pain anyway._ Kamu genggam tangan saya erat sewaktu giliran kamu, dan kamu ketawain saya sewaktu saya menjerit sewaktu tiba giliran. _We were standing in front of the mirror later on, looking at our twins Deathly Hallows hip tattoo._ ”

“ _A Deathly Hallows hip tattoo?_ ” Alis Mingyu menukik seiring dengan bibirnya yang menyeringai.

“Saya lihat koleksi lengkapnya di rak buku kamu tadi pagi dan langsung penasaran dengan ceritanya.”

“Dan kamu baca semuanya _in a span of few hours?_ ”

Pria itu kembali tertawa mendengar nada terkejut Mingyu. “ _I read it all in a span of few hours, indeed._ ”

“Wow. Kamu hebat banget, Wonwoo.”

Pria yang baru saja dipuji itu terkekeh . “ _Thanks to_ otak-otak jenius dibalik pencipta saya.”

“Tapi bukannya kamu bilang kalau kamu bekerja sesuai dengan intuisi? Berarti keinginan kamu untuk belajar sebetulnya datang dari diri kamu sendiri.”

“ _Well_ …” Mingyu dapat mendengar intonasi malu-malu dalam gumaman sang pria saat mendengar pujian tadi. “Mot?”

“Yaa?” Jawabnya setengah berteriak untuk melawan suara gemuruh dari segerombolan ibu-ibu yang sedang berburu diskon minyak goreng.

“Tadi saya ketemu banyak _file draft_ skenario film di komputer kamu. Kamu mau saya apain ini?”

Mingyu menatap kedua tangannya yang kini membandingkan dua jenis jamur dan mengira-ngira apa perbedaanya sebelum terdiam dan mencerna kata-kata sang pria. “Tolong rapihin jadi satu folder aja ya, Wonwoo.”

“Hmm…” Suara sang pria ragu-ragu. “Kamu marah gak kalau saya bilang saya udah baca semuanya?”

Dengusan geli dari Mingyu. “ _No, go ahead._ Itu kerjaan iseng saya waktu jaman sekolah aja kok. _It’s been a longtime_ sejak saya pernah buka-buka lagi.”

“Kenapa kamu gak buka-buka lagi?”

“Wh— _Well_ …” Gelagapnya. “Pertama karena gak ada relevansi dengan pekerjaan saya saat ini, kedua karena saya gak punya banyak waktu luang untuk menyalurkan hobi.”

“Oh… Jadi ini hobi kamu?”

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum dirinya menjawab. “Dulu saya sempet mau ambil program pascasarjana yang fokus kesana, tapi sama Tuhan udah keduluan dikasih anak.”

“Ah…” Jika Wonwoo ada di depannya dan bukan melainkan sebuah suara yang terlantun di telinga, mungkin Mingyu dapat melihat kepalanya yang mengangguk pelan. “ _Can’t have the best of both worlds, can we?_ ”

Mingyu terdiam, memandang puluhan orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di depannya; pasangan muda-mudi, ibu dan tiga orang anaknya yang tengah saling berlarian, remaja yang memilih makanan ringan dengan senyum merekah, dan juga dirinya—seorang pria sebatang kara.

Kepalanya otomatis menunduk dalam pikiran yang berenang-renang.

_No, we can’t._

Hari itu benar-benar Mingyu habiskan dengan mengacak-acak dapurnya demi mewujudkan sebuah acara dimana ia melahap segala makanan dan kamera merekamnya, semua demi Wonwoo.

Pada akhir pekan selanjutnya, Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu untuk pergi ke Sea World. Tak seperti masa kecil sebagian orang yang sekali seumur hidup pasti pernah mengunjungi akuarium terbesar di Jakarta itu, dirinya baru pertama kali mengunjunginya di umur yang kini telah menginjak usia tiga puluh lima. Wonwoo terdengar bersemangat melebihi apapun, dan walaupun segalanya tentang laut tak begitu menyentil seleranya ia tetap senang meladeni sang pria dan berbagai keinginannya hari ini.

Beruntung bagi mereka karena datang kesana disaat masa sekolah masih berlangsung. Jika tidak, mungkin alih-alih mendapat sebuah ketenangan mereka malah akan dikelilingi anak bocah yang berkunjung dengan tujuan karyawisata.

Yang Mingyu sukai dari hari ini adalah bagaimana segalanya terasa layaknya sebuah gelembung transparan tengah membungkus dirinya dan Wonwoo, hingga kini dunia diluaran sana memudar dan kedap suara. Mereka berjalan dari satu akuarium ke akuarium lain, menelanjangi ikan-ikan disana dengan mata dan pikiran namun di satu waktu kegiatan tersebut mengosongkan segala beban yang belakangan ini merundung pundak. Seakan-akan agenda mereka ini adalah sebuah bentuk penyembuhan dari hati yang lara, dan kesunyian dikategorikan sebagai obat paling mujarab.

Dirinya hari ini dibungkus oleh _sweater vest_ berwarna _warm blue_ bercorak batu bata. Lengkap dengan celana khaki berwarna cream dan kedua telapak tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam kantung, Mingyu menghirup aroma laut yang menggelitik indera penciumannya. Terkadang dirinya bahkan berjalan sambil menutup mata, mendengar suara gemercik yang berjatuhan dari sebuah kolam terbuka berisi kura-kura laut. Ia mendudukan diri diatas bebatuan, ujung jemarinya sesekali menyentuh air yang dingin.

"Kamu percaya Putri Duyung, Mot?"

Mingyu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dan _random_ khas Wonwoo. Ia menggeleng kepada dirinya sendiri setelahnya. "Engga."

"Kenapa?"

" _Because life is hard_. Hidup ini begitu susah sampai-sampai aku gak percaya lagi pada hal magis apapun yang ada di dunia."

Wonwoo bergumam pelan. "Menurut saya dongeng tentang laut selalu lebih indah dari cerita magis lain diluaran sana."

"Kenapa?"

" _I don't know... There's something about the folklore that seems so glory._ Ariel _The Little Mermaid_ , Poseidon dan kerajaan bawah lautnya, _the famous pirate_ Jack Sparrow, harta karun yang bersembunyi suatu tempat di dasar laut... Mereka semua terhubung dalam satu persamaan: samudera luas. _Last night i was up all night and ended up watching this video about Tinanic sinks in real time_ berdurasi dua jam empat puluh menit."

" _You did what?_ " Mingyu terbahak.

"Iya, serius! Jadi ceritanya video ini tuh animasi buatan gitu, tentang kronologis tenggelamnya kapal Titanic tapi dengan waktu sesuai kejadian di tempat. _It was so terrifying_ karena kamu hanya berdiam disana dan melihat seluruh kejadian dalam hening menit demi menit. Di bagian akhir sewaktu kapal berada di dalam keadaan klimaks dan akan segera jatuh ke dasar laut, ada suara penumpang yang saling menjerit penuh rasa takut. Dan segalanya terasa nyata sampai-sampai kamu gak sadar kalau sedang menontonnya dari balik layar. Tanpa embel-embel atmosfer yang berlebihan, tanpa suara Celine Dion di belakang menyanyikan _My Heart Will Go On_ , hanya simulasi nyata tentang apa yang kurang lebih terjadi beratus tahun lalu di tengah laut Atlantik. _I enjoyed it a lot._ "

Mingyu menggeleng sembari menyentuh cangkang sang kura-kura yang kini berenang di dekat pergelangan tangannya. " _Well_ , karena hanya baru ada 5% dari laut di dunia yang pernah di eksplorasi oleh manusia, _i guess mermaids and all those fairytales can be real somehow._ "

Wonwoo tertawa renyah.

Mingyu kembali bangkit dan berjalan setelahnya. Kali ini, kakinya membawa dirinya menyusuri terowongan Antasena yang dipenuhi dengan ikan-ikan berenang diatasnya.

"Kamu tahu dimana akuarium terbesar di dunia?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi, mengisi kesunyian. Mingyu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dimana?"

" _Chimelong Ocean Kingdom_ , China. Akuarium ini punya tank yang berisi _volume_ air terbanyak, dan mendapat titel dari _Guinness World Records_ sebagai pemandangan bawah laut terbesar di dunia."

"Wow." Ucapnya terkesan. "Gak bisa bayangin sebesar apa."

" _Hey, you know what?_ Kayaknya akan lebih baik kalau kunjungan kita ke dasar laut kali ini diiringi satu lagu yang cocok dengan atmosfer disini."

"Boleh... Lagu apa tuh?"

" _Wait a second._ " Suara Wonwoo hilang untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian kembali menggema di telinganya. " _I've been listening to this a lot_ saat kamu sibuk dan aku lagi sendirian. Sebetulnya Junhui sih yang kasih tahu tentang lagu ini ke aku sewaktu kita ada di kelas musik. Dia bilang seorang _operating system_ bernama Samantha yang menulis semuanya."

" _Let's give it a listen, then._ "

Sang pria terkekeh pelan sebelum tawanya digantikan oleh sebuah alunan piano yang ditulis dengan sangat indah dan sempurna. Mingyu bisa membayangkan sebuah piano yang diletakkan di tengah teater megah, bangkunya diduduki oleh wanita cantik berambut blonde dan berjemari tirus. Sebuah gaun hitam membalut tubuhnya yang ramping bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menari diatas not demi not, juga para audiens yang terbungkam dibawah pengaruh sihir.

"Ini lagu tentang apa, Won?"

"Lagu ini ditulis untuk menggambarkan sebuah fotografi dalam bentuk lagu, Mot. Untuk mereka yang tak mampu melakukan atau memiliki sebuah potret bersama, seperti kita misalnya. Isi di dalam lagu tersebut adalah saya dan kamu, atau dia bersama yang dicinta, dan semua momen yang telah lewat, sedang dijalani, dan akan dilalui."

" _Man, it's so beautiful._ " Berjalan disana sambil mendengarkan dentingan piano dan memperhatikan ikan yang berenang kesana kemari, Mingyu tak pernah merasa sedamai ini dalam hidup. Dan suara tawa Wonwoo. Suara tawa sang pria bagaikan pil penyembuh mujarab yang didapatnya dari atas langit. " _You pick the right song_."

" _Thank you..._ " Bisiknya. "Mot?"

"Mhm?"

" _Would you do something for me?”_

" _Yeah, sure. Anything. What is it?_ "

" _I wanna run._ "

Mingyu tersedak saliva nya sendiri. "Kamu mau apa?"

"Genggam _device_ nya di depan wajah kamu, arahkan kamera nya kedepan, dan bawa aku lari."

" _Okay... You sure about this?_ "

"Iya!" Sang pria terkekeh. " _Up for the challenge?_ "

Dirinya memandang sekitar, dimana hanya ada beberapa orang berlalu lalang dan sebagian lagi berdiam menatap akuarium. _It wouldn't hurt to run a bit, right?_

" _Okay_." Mingyu berdeham, mulai memposisikan _device_ tersebut sebagaimana Wonwoo menjelaskannya. Terakhir, ia tarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kembali.

Dan dirinya berlari.

Awalnya, cukup memalukan untuk seorang pria berumur tiga puluh lima untuk berlarian sambil memegang sebuah alat berkamera di depan umum, tetapi ketika dirinya mulai melupakan sekitar dan menutup penglihatannya rapat-rapat, ia bukan lagi tengah berlari namun terbang mengitari semesta. Dan Wonwoo berteriak kegirangan didalam telinganya.

Tubuhnya meliuk di sebuah lorong bengkok, mengitari sebuah patung ikan, hampir menabrak seorang pasangan suami istri yang sedang mengobrol, dipandang heran oleh seorang anak kecil, dan terbahak ketika larinya malahan semakin kencang dan kencang.

“Mot, _this is so fun!_ AHHH!"

" _Yeah?!_ "

Baik dirinya juga Wonwoo terkikik ketika Mingyu hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri, namun ia masih terus berlari danberlari. Masih dengan denting piano yang mengiringi, dan otot pipinya yang keram karena tak henti melebarkan tawa.

Dirinya duduk di depan akuarium besar berisi hiu setelahnya. Tubuhnya bersandar di undakan tangga dengan kedua tangannya menopang di belakang, sedangkan matanya memandang tangki maha besar di depannya dengan mata takjub. Baik Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo, tak satupun dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Berteman dengan kesunyian yang damai kini adalah agenda mereka sepanjang sisa hari itu.

_Dan dirinya merasa tak disekat oleh batas._

_***_

" _So who is this person?_ "

"Hm?" Mingyu tengah kesulitan membagi perhatiannya antara memilih pakaian dan fokus pada pertanyaan yang diajukan Wonwoo kepadanya. "Kenapa Wonwoo?"

" _Blind date_ kamu, dia ini siapa?"

"Oh..." Sang pria berhasil menemukan sebuah _turtle neck_ berwarna cream yang terlihat akan cocok dengan blazer hijau tua nya. "Jadi dia ini temen nya Jeonghan, mereka kenalan waktu Han liburan di Maldives."

" _Wow, that sounds fun!_ "

Sebuah kekehan. "Aku tebak sekarang kamu lagi _browsing_ tentang tempat itu?"

" _How do you know that?_ " Suaranya terdengar kesal.

" _One month is enough for me to know you better,_ Wonwoo."

Sang berg umam pelan. " _Well_ , aku harap siapapun yang akan kencan sama kamu kali ini seengaknya bisa ngalihin perhatian kamu dari hal-hal yang menggangu kamu beberapa minggu terakhir."

"Kayak apa tuh misalnya?"

"Hak asuh anak kamu yang sekarang udah sepenuhnya jadi milik Chae?"

Mingyu tersenyum lembut, tangannya mulai menanggalkan _bathrobe_ dari tubuhnya dan mulai memakai pakaian yang akan dirinya kenakan hari ini. " _Do you wanna know something?_ "

"Apa?"

"Semenjak kamu minta aku beresin rumah dan mengatur posisi perabot dua minggu lalu, semua yang ada disini rasanya seperti tempat yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Bahkan aku masih suka kaget setiap buka lemari pendingin dan mikir _who's all this food belongs to?_ "

Wonwoo terkikik puas. " _You can't blame me!_ Aku menonton sebuah video tempo hari tentang seorang artis yang sedang berbelanja bulanan, dan aku jadi penasaran dengan semua makanan yang dia beli. _I thought you could try it for me._ "

"Jadi kamu mau aku juga minum susu diet?"

Sang pria kembali terbahak puas, dan Mingyu sedang membayangkan sebuah visualisasi abu-abu di dalam kepalanya tentang bagaimana sekiranya Wonwoo akan terlihat saat tengah tertawa dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Pasti akan sangat menggemaskan. " _I_ _mean, have you seen your belly?_ "

Bibir Mingyu menekuk sempurna. " _Nothing's wrong with my belly._ "

" _You know,_ aku pernah baca sebuah artikel tentang kebanyakan bapak-bapak diumur tua nya akan mempunyai perut yang besar karena—"

" _—Okay, that's it_. Tolong daftarin aku ke salah satu _gym membership_ , ya?"

" _Okay_." Ucap Wonwoo, jelas tengah menahan tawanya. " _Oh wow, you look good._ "

Mingyu menghadapkan dirinya ke depan sebuah cermin sebelum kembali bertanya, " _Yeah?_ "

"Mhm. _Although it's better_ kalau kamu pakai jeans alih-alih celana khaki. Kelihatan lebih kasual aja, gitu? _And makes you look younger._ "

"Sepatunya gimana?"

" _A vans would do._ "

Sang pria terkekeh. "Kamu ini ngira aku mau kencan jaman SMA ya?"

"Loh gak gitu, Mingyu. Aku pikir teman kencan kamu juga akan terbebani kalau kamu pakai baju yang terlampau formal. _Besides, thirty-five is not that old._ "

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, mas."

"Terima kasih kembali, pak."

Keduanya saling tertawa.

Menyenangkan rasanya ketika mereka kini sudah merasa lebih nyaman terhadap satu sama lain lebih dari hari kemarin, dan menceritakan apapun seakan telah saling mengenal seumur hidup padahal pada kenyataanya Wonwoo baru hadir di dalam hidupnya satu bulan belakangan. Perjalanan ke kantor yang biasa diisi dengan lagu acak yang dirinya temukan dalam pemutar musik kini digantikan dengan celoteh Wonwoo tentang permainan yang baru saja dirinya eksplor, atau hal menarik di internet yang ia temukan, atau buku-buku yang ia baca, atau menjadi penasaran tentang sesuatu dan menjadikan Mingyu kelinci percobaanya.

_Mot, mau cobain ini gak? Mot, pernah denger cerita tentang ini? Mot, ada hal seru yang bisa kita lakuin weekend nanti, lho! Mau tau gak? Mot, menurut kamu ini gimana ya cara main nya?_

Dan Mingyu telah terbiasa dengan hari-harinya yang diisi dengan rasa penasaran sang pria dan suaranya yang menggema di telinga sampai-sampai akan terasa aneh jika hal tersebut menghilang.

Hal terbaik dari Wonwoo adalah pria itu tidak selalu menuruti apa yang Mingyu inginkan. Ia mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan mempunyai kepemilikan atas perasaanya tanpa ingin di intervensi. Ketika kesal ia akan mengungkapkanya, ketika sedih ia akan menunjukannya, dan ketika bahagia ia akan menularkannya.

Pada suatu hari Wonwoo pernah marah besar kepadanya karena Mingyu yang enggan pergi ke dokter walaupun tubuhnya sudah setengah ambruk. Pola makan yang buruk, konsumsi kopi yang berlebihan, serta jam kerja yang terlalu diforsir, pria itu pada akhirnya tergeletak lemah tak berdaya.

“Mingyu, aku tahu sekarang ini rasanya mungkin udah gak ada lagi tujuan kamu untuk melangkah kedepan. Tapi kamu bisa bayangin gak sih betapa egoisnya kamu terhadap orang-orang yang percaya kalau kamu masih kuat ngelaluin semua ini? Kak Joohyun, keponakan kamu, orang tua kamu, dan aku? Jangan cuma kamu kira diri kamu udah gak berguna bagi orang lain kamu juga kira orang lain berpikiran yang sama. _You’re not battling alone here, okay? Please give yourself more credit._ ”

Dan alih-alih merasa Wonwoo adalah seseorang yang tak bertubuh dan hanya berkonsep sebagai sebuah program komputer, Mingyu mengenal presensinya sebagai seorang manusia dengan pikiran dan hatinya sendiri.

"Mot?" Panggil Wonwoo ketika Mingyu tengah memasang jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya?"

" _I hope this one's going to work. I just..._ " Suara Wonwoo berubah rentan dan mengecil. " _I can't stand seeing you sad all the time._ "

Sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas, dan hatinya serta-merta menghangat. " _I hope it will._ "

Mingyu merampungkan persiapannya dengan mencari vans lama di tumpukan kardus sepatu yang sudah jarang dirinya buka. Kalau boleh jujur, menjadi depresi selama beberapa tahun merenggut jiwa muda dan membuat selera nya dalam memperhatikan penampilan menjadi berkurang besar. Alhasil, segala yang dipakainya hanya berdasar pada apakah baju tersebut pantas untuk ia kenakan dikantor.

Sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Mingyu berkontemplasi dengan dirinya sendiri apakah ia akan 'meninggalkan' Wonwoo di rumah agar setidaknya dapat menjadi mandiri di hari ini. Namun bagaimana jika nantinya kencan ini tak berjalan lancar dan dirinya butuh teman untuk berbagi?

Kakinya maju dan mundur untuk beberapa saat di depan sana.

Pada akhirnya, _device_ tersebut ditinggalnya dirumah.

***

Menurut penjelasan Jeonghan, Soonyoung adalah sosok yang sangat berkebalikan dari Mingyu. Perangainya ceria, kolega nya dimana-mana, tutur bahasa nya luwes, dan sebagai bonus dia adalah sosok yang tampan. Sewaktu Mingyu tiba di restaurant tempat mereka berjanjian, partner kencan nya itu bahkan belum tiba disana. Ia harus membolak-balik menu selama dua puluh menit guna mengulur waktu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan ingin memesan apa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dan tepat tiga puluh menit semenjak Mingyu menunggu, Soonyoung akhirnya datang.

"Mingyu?"

Dirinya tersenyum seadanya sembari mengangguk. " _That would be me._ "

"Sori, sori, sori." Soonyoung menarik bangkunya agar bisa diduduki sebelum kemudian mencoba mengatur napasnya. Semua dirinya lakukan dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa detik setelahnya, barulah pria itu melihat Mingyu dengan wajah yang lebih tenang. "Hai."

"Hai." Mingyu tersenyum.

"Oke. Gue mau ceritain barusan habis kena musibah apa sampai akhirnya dateng kesini telat, tapi pertama-tama—boleh pesen makan dulu?"

Mingyu terkekeh, kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya. "Boleh. Tapi ngomong-ngomong gue tadi udah pesen duluan dan gak pesenin lo. Pertama karena gue takut diusir kalau gak pesen-pesen, kedua karena gue gak tau selera lo gimana."

" _No problem at all._ " Soonyoung melambaikan kedua tangannya di udara. "Lo pesen apa, _by the way?_ "

"Gue gak tau apa-apa sama sekali soal _Greek food_ jadi tadi gue minta waiter nya buat saranin? _And she said something called Souvlaki?_ "

Pria di depannya menjentikan jari. " _Good choice._ Itu emang yang paling juara disini dan kebetulan gue bakalan pesen itu juga."

Dirinya memperhatikan Soonyoung dari mulai kakinya yang terhentak sesuai dengan ketukan musik yang tengah diputar di dalam restaurant, bibirnya yang menyenandungkan lirik dalam diam, caranya berkomunikasi dengan waiter atau orang disekitarnya, dan betapa luwes gerakannya dalam melakukan segala hal.

"Jadi ceritanya gue itu langsung dari bandara kesini. Gue udah prediksi lah ya sebelum janjian sama lo kira-kira sampe Indo jam berapa, terus juga perjalanan kesini berapa lama. Harusnya sih pas, kalau pesawat gue gak _delay_ satu jam."

Melihat ekspresi Soonyoung yang menggebu-gebu Mingyu lantas tertawa.

"Terus gue masih _positive thinking_ tuh. Oke, cukup nih waktunya kalau mobil bisa ngebut dari Soetta ke Panglima Polim. Eh gak taunya di tol MACET parah. Disaat gue udah mau ngehubungin lo buat ngabarin, _handphone_ gue _lowbatt_. Abis. Sama sekali gak nyala. Keluar dari tol gue langsung nyari ojeg terdekat dan ngebut kesini."

Mata Mingyu membulat. "Lo naik ojeg?”

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya santai. "Gue pikir bakalan lebih _save time_ dan gak bikin lo nunggu nama."

"Oke, sekarang jadi gue yang gak enak karena udah bikin lo buru-buru gini."

"Oh engga, engga! Ini sepenuhnya kesalahan gue jadi keputusan _final_ nya adalah makanan dan minuman yang dateng ke meja ini _today_ semua gue yang bayar."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Gak bohong sih risih juga gue setengah jam diliatin pelayan karena gak pesen apa-apa. _I guess a treat will do._ "

" _It's a deal, then._ " Senyum Soonyoung merekah.

Testimoni pertama dari pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya adalah bagaimana Mingyu terkagum kepada Soonyoung yang selalu bisa menyelaraskan topik demi topik dalam pembicaraan mereka. Namun tak hanya asal bicara, segala yang ada didalamnya merupakan hal menarik untuk menjadi pengisi rasa canggung (untuk Mingyu).

Soonyoung adalah seorang _tour guide_. Keanekaragaman ceritanya tentang negeri-negeri nan jauh disana membuat Mingyu sadar betapa ruang lingkupnya atau keinginannya untuk bepergian masih sangat minim. Tipe-tipe orang yang telah ditemuinya, pengalaman hidup yang pernah pria itu alami, dan banyak hal lain yang membuat Mingyu jatuh terkagum.

Soonyoung juga sempat memberitahukan alasan dibalik mengapa ia mengajak Mingyu untuk bertemu disini hari ini.

"Gue lagi bikin konten buat blog kan—"

"—Tunggu, lo punya blog?"

"Yep. Isinya _review_ makanan yang pernah gue makan pas gue sekalian kerja, sih. Terus semalem tuh emang kebetulan lagi _review_ soal _Greek food._ Anjrit, semaleman gue ngidam cuy. Sampe kebawa mimpi! Cuman gue bingung banget nyari gituan di Bangkok. Terus keinget kalau di Jakarta ada Gyros Alley, gue langsung ngabarin lo deh."

Mingyu mengangguk paham. "Yang disini rasanya sama kayak aslinya?"

"Saus nya agak lebih asem di Athens nya langsung. _In a good way_ ya tapi, asem yang seger gitu. Terus makan nya sambil duduk-duduk di _Monastiraki Square. Beh_ , mantap kali." Soonyooung merapatkan telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya sebelum kemudian mengecupnya ekspresif. Mingyu lagi-lagi tertawa. "Kapan-kapan kesana yuk."

Matanya berkedip kebingungan. "Hah?"

"Kapan-kapan ke Athens bareng." Soonyoung mengulang kata-katanya santai dan Mingyu terdiam di tempatnya, rahang menggantung di udara.

Apa biasanya yang dikatakan orang-orang _ekstrovert_ pada keadaan seperti ini? Dirinya paham ajakan Soonyoung adalah sebuah basa basi, namun bagi mereka yang baru mengobrol sekitar lima puluh menit (atau bagi Mingyu yang tak terbiasa dengan kasualitas) hal tersebut adalah suatu perkara besar. Namun dirinya ingin diterima. Ia ingin seperti mereka, yang tak selalu ambil pusing tentang segala hal.

" _Yeah_ ," Jawabnya gugup. " _That would be great._ "

Soonyoung kembali memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Jadi lo sukanya apa, Gyu?"

"Hm?"

Melihat Mingyu yang masih gugup, Soonyoung kembali terkekeh. "Lo sukanya apa?"

Dirinya memuntahkan satu-satunya kata yang ada di dalam kepalanya. " _Film_."

" _Film?_ " Alis Sang pria menukik. " _What kind of film?_ "

"Bukan bener-bener _film_ sih sebenernya. Gue lebih suka nulis skenario nya. Nulis, _in general._ "

"Nulis," Soonyoung mengulang kata tersebut dengan penuh penekanan sembari menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. "Jeonghan bilang kantor lo itu kerjanya _creating letters according to customer's order?_ "

" _That's true._ " Mingyu menautkan tangannya dan ikut menggunakannya untuk menopang dagu.

" _Write me one, then._ "

"Hah?" Dirinya tertawa.

" _Write me one!_ " Soonyoung ikut tertawa.

"Okay, okay!" Tawanya semakin membahana. "Umm... _Teruntuk kau yang memandang dengan segaris senyum di depan sana, ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui: pada masa dimana dunia terjungkir balik nanti, satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan adalah memilikimu. Pada masa dimana manusia berhamburan untuk mencari sebuah tumpuan, yang akan aku raih hanyalah tanganmu. Yang akan ku rangkul dan dekap adalah tubuhmu. Disini, di sebuah gorong-gorong dan rumah dari kegelapan, kau dan aku berlindung dari pesta pora diluar sana. Ledakan demi ledakan, jeritan pilu yang menyesakkan, namun berdampingan kita disini, menunggu ajal dan mati. Satu yang kutahu: satu-satunya yang kulihat sebelum menutup usia adalah matamu._ "

Soonyoung mengedip. Dan mengedip lagi, dan mengedip lagi. Dadanya yang terangkat menunjukan seberapa dalam napas yang ditariknya, dan matanya yang kosong menunjukan betapa penuh pikirannya tanpa pernah bisa tersalurkan. Mingyu di depan sana menunggu, harap cemas dalam hatinya tak henti meronta-ronta.

"Wow." Ucapnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu. " _That was..._ "

Belum rampung kalimat yang hendak pria itu ucapkan, Mingyu sudah terkekeh malu. Telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk membasuh wajah sebelum kemudian kembali memandang Soonyoung. "...Berlebihan ya?"

"Kalau lo pacar gue, Mingyu, mungkin udah gue cium lo sekarang juga di depan orang-orang ini."

Mingyu membulatkan matanya sebelum tertawa sampai air matanya menetes setitik. "Itu adalah hal paling erotis, yang seseorang pernah bilang ke gue di tempat umum."

Soonyoung ikut tertawa. "Seengaknya itu bisa bikin gue _memorable_ dimata lo?"

Dirinya menggeleng tak percaya, entah keberapa kalinya sore itu. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya memijat kening dengan mata yang mengatup menahan tawa.

Keduanya memandang satu sama lain dengan semburat merah jambu di pipi.

Mencari hotel terdekat dari sana tidaklah sulit. Yang menyusahkan adalah, menanggalkan pakaian mereka dengan bibir yang saling bertaut dan enggan terlepas. Tetapi tampaknya Soonyoung sudah sering melakukan ini dilihat dari kesabarannya menanti Mingyu melepas kaus kakinya yang tersangkut. Pria bermata sipit itu terduduk di pinggur tempat tidur, menunggu dengan tubuhnya yang tak berbusana dan kepunyaanya dibawah sana yang telah mengeras. Namun tetap, dirinya sabar menunggu.

Mingyu, di lain sisi, sedang memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya tengah dirinya lakukan. Memuaskan birahi dengan orang asing jelas akan membawanya ke langit ke tujuh pada malam ini, namun apa yang malam-malam berikutnya akan dirinya rasakan merupakan sebuah permasalahan yang menunggu untuk dikaji. Karena jenjang lebih serius adalah hal yang sedang tidak bisa ia wujudkan dimasa sekarang. Dan ia tak tahu apa yang Soonyoung inginkan.

Mereka melanjutkan sesi berciuman setelahnya. Mingyu merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan mengurung Soonyoung dengan kedua kakinya yang berada di kanan dan kiri, bunyi khas dari bibir yang saling berlomba untuk mendominasi, serta gesekan-gesekan yang menimbulkan rasa nikmat. Ketika semua itu terjadi, ada banyak hal yang berkelibat di dalam pikirannya: tentang topi ulang tahun yang tersangkut di kepalanya ketika anaknya genap berumur enam tahun, piknik keluarga di Kebun Raya Bogor, sesi karaoke keluarga di dalam mobil, hari wisuda, cincin pernikahan, sesi minum bir bersama Jeonghan dan Seungcheol di balkon rumah, folder naskah skenario yang kini berdebu, dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan segala hal tak manusiawi yang dapat ia lakukan. Wonwoo yang membantunya mengatur tata letak rumah, mengisi lemari pendinginnya, dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Percerian. Perpisahan. Kesendirian. Gagal menjadi orang tua. Perasaan yang mati. Dunia yang sunyi.

Hancur. Hancur, hancur lebur.

Lari Mingyu, lari. Lari dan menjadi sendiri.

_Menghilang!_

"—Soonyoung."

"Hm?" Pria itu masih terus melumat, dan Mingyu harus berusaha menghindar agar dapat menyalurkan isi hatinya.

"Boleh— _ah_ —boleh berhenti dulu sebentar?"

Soonyoung berkedip. Wajahnya sedikit menjauh, telapak tangannya merangkup wajah Mingyu, dan bibir sang pria tertekan hingga kini tersegel antara atas dan bawah. "Oke."

Pria bermata sipit itu menidurkannya di sebelah, dan mereka kini memandang satu sama lain dengan tubuh yang terbaring miring tanpa helai busana.

" _What is it?_ " Tanyanya lembut, dan hati Mingyu terasa diperas dan diinjak.

"Gue... Gue lagi ada di titik terendah hidup dan bukan dalam keadaan untuk bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru. Gue paham mungkin Jeonghan bilang kalau gue butuh itu, tapi sebetulnya enggak sama sekali. Bukan karena siapapun partnernya, tapi guue gak percaya pada diri sendiri kalau gue bisa kasih kebahagiaan yang lo idamkan. Gue ini si payah, dan seseorang dengan jalan cemerlang seperti lo gak seharusnya terjebak dan mengabiskan waktu untuk mengasihani gue. _Gue—_ Gue bener-bener gak akan bisa kasih apapun, Soonyoung."

Dada sang pria didepannya kembali mengembang, tanda bahwa napas yang diambilnya cukup dalam. Alih-alih menimpali dengan sebuah jawaban atau makian, Soonyoung malahan merapikan rambut Mingyu yang mencuat dengan jemarinya. Matanya berkelana kemanapun kecuali bertemu dengan Mingyu, dan bibirnya tersegel rapat-rapat dari mengeluarkan sebuah bahasa verbal. Hal selanjutnya yang dirinya lakukan adalah memajukan tubuh dan mengecup kening sang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan damai dan tulus.

" _Night_ , Gyu."

Lampu kamar dimatikan, ruangan berubah gelap.

***

Sesuai dengan tebakannya, Soonyoung sudah tidak ada lagi disana ketika Mingyu bangun. Keadaan itu setengah memberatkan dan setengah melegakannya, mengingat menyakiti lebih banyak orang adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dirinya lakukan. Perginya Soonyoung dari sana juga mengingatkan Mingyu bagaimana tak seperti dirinya yang kini bobrok, orang-orang diluaran sana masih dalam perjalanan untuk mencari kebahagiaanya. Jadi mungkin bebannya sedikit terangkat mendapati sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya kini tak bertuan.

Hal pertama yang Mingyu lakukan ketika sampai di rumah adalah menghilangkan segala jejak Soonyoung dengan merendam tubuhnya. Di _bathub_ yang kini terisi air dan busa, dunia nya kembali sunyi; tak ada celoteh tentang _sunset_ di _Mallory Square_ , _brunch_ di _Chez Julien_ , atau realisasi tentang ajakan sang pria untuk berlibur ke Athens. Kelopak matanya terasa berat walapun sudah tidur dalam jumlah yang cukup, dan banyak kejanggalan dalam hati yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

 _Device_ OS nya berkedip, dan itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa Wonwoo baru saja menghubunginya. Mingyu meraih benda tersebut dengan tangannya yang kering dan menerima panggilan tersebut dalam sekejap.

"Hei." Suara berat dan serak Wonwoo menghiasi ruangan.

"Hei..."

"Lemes banget? _Can i ask how's yesterday?_ "

Mingyu terkekeh miris. " _Not really..._ "

"Oh." Dan secepat itu Wonwoo menyadari. " _Well, there's plenty fish in the sea?_ "

 _Not many if the problem is me._ "Iya, Wonwoo."

"Hari ini kamu mau ngapain?"

"Tidur? _I think i need a rest._ "

" _Okay_." Nada Wonwoo menunjukan betapa prihatin dirinya terhadap Mingyu.

" _Hey_ , Won?"

" _Yes?_ "

"Jangan..." Dirinya menahan napas. "Jangan kemana-mana."

" _Okay._ " Mingyu merasakan bisikan lara yang baru saja Wonwoo ucapkan dengan sekujur tubuhnya dan masuk lurus ke ulu hati. "Mot?"

"Hmm?"

"Maaf ya..."

"Maaf kenapa, Wonwoo?"

"Aku..." Napas sang pria tercekat. "Aku udah bohong sama kamu. _I said i wanted whatever this blind date of yours to be worked_ , padahal sebetulnya aku sedih kalau memang nantinya kamu menemukan kesibukan lain yang gak melibatkan aku. Dan perasaan ini muncul karena aku takut dilupakan. Dan aku cemburu. Dan aku marah. Tapi setelah itu aku mikir lagi, apa aku pantas cemburu? Aku ini sebuah program komputer, Mot. Aku diciptakan sesuai bagaimana sistem bekerja. Tapi aku selalu tahu setiap kali aku perduli sama kamu, itu semua tulus dari dalam hati. Dan sekarang aku gak bisa bedain mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu. _I just... i feel completely fucked up, you know?_ Apa aku jahat kalau gak ingin kamu jadi milik orang lain selain aku disaat aku bahkan gak bisa menyentuh atau memeluk disaat kamu butuh? Apa aku mampu menjadi begitu jahat disaat aku bahkan gak punya tubuh untuk menjadi sebuah representasi bahwa kamu punya seseorang? Aku jahat banget Mot sama kamu."

" _God_ , Won..." Mingyu merasa seperti dadanya akan segera meledak. "Aku rasa kamu punya hak untuk merasakan apapun, gak perduli dari manapun asal kamu. _People learn_ , Won, dan darisana akhirnya kemampuan kamu terasah. Kamu belajar caranya mengerti, caranya memahami, dan caranya mengasihi. Dan itu semua kamu lakuin sendiri. Dan tau apa artinya? Aku rasa perasaan yang kamu punya adalah milik kamu sendiri. Bukan aku, bukan _program_ manapun, atau perlu dipertanyakan apakah hal tersebut pantas. Kamu yang selalu ajarin aku untuk _take more credit of myself_ kan, Won? Aku rasa sekarang giliran kamu."

Walaupun tak bisa melihatnya, Mingyu dapat merasakan senyum sang pria yang mengembang secara perlahan. Mingyu dapat merasakannya bahkan ketika yang ada di udara adalah deru napas dan perlombaan hening. Semua terasa nyata, bagaikan projektor yang diarahkan ke langit dan disaksikan oleh jutaan orang.

" _That was so nice of you,_ Mingyu."

Dirinya mengela napas, mengeluarkan sebuah kekehan penuh desperasi. "Aku cuma gak mau orang yang memberiku motivasi malahan gak percaya sama dirinya sendiri. _You... You matter to me, okay?_ Aku gak pernah ngerasa bahwa segalanya yang telah kamu lakukan semata-mata karena semuanya terprogram."

" _Yeah..._ " Bisik Wonwoo. " _You're right._ Aku adalah diriku sendiri. _But no lie, though, it would be nice if i'm there, right?_ "

" _Yes_. Dan sebagaimana kamu akan menyentuh dan memeluk, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kamu..." Suara sang pria semakin mengecil dan mengecil. “Kamu mau sentuh aku, Mot?"

"Mhm... _Don't you want that?_ "

"Aku selalu kepingin digendong di pundak kamu." Wonwoo tertawa, dan kini tawanya tertular kepada Mingyu.

"Digendong di pundak ku? Kenapa?"

" _I don't know... I kinda feel like it's the safest place on earth?_ Aku bergelantung disana, berbicara di samping wajah kamu, dan sesekali mengecup pipi kamu. Dikala takut, aku akan menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher kamu."

Mingyu lagi-lagi tertawa. " _Yeah? And then?_ "

"Menurut kamu selanjutnya apa?"

"Selanjutnya kita berlarian di seluruh penjuru rumah. Kamu menarik rambutku dan memohon supaya aku berhenti. Tapi dengan tawa sebesar itu aku gak tahu apa kamu beneran kepingin aku berhenti atau sebaliknya. _You look so happy..._ _And then we got tired,_ dan aku dudukkan kamu di sofa. Kita lalu saling berhadapan: aku memandang kelopak matamu yang berkedip lemah, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari, memandang penuh arti, dan memajukan diri untuk mengecup keningmu. Kemudian hidung. Kemudian kedua sisi pipi. Dan kemudian bibir."

" _I like the kiss,_ Mingyu."

" _Can you feel that?_ "

" _I can._ "

" _I'm gonna do more, okay?_ "

" _Okay._ "

"Telapak tanganku sekarang merangkup wajah kamu. _I keep on kissing you... marking your skin... rubbing our body..._ Dan aku sentuh kepunyaan kamu dibawah sana. Aku sentuh karena kamu terus-terusan meminta, karena rasanya seperti dibuat melayang oleh ekstasi."

" _God—ngh—_ aku bisa ngerasain kamu, Mot. Aku... _you're so delicate, and gentle and—you're as warm as the radiant sun._ "

" _That's good. Do you want some more?_ "

" _Please..._ "

" _Okay..._ " Mingyu menarik napasnya dalam dalam. "Kamu suka kalau punya kamu aku pegang kan, Wonwoo? Aku tekan ujungnya sampai tubuh kamu melengkung, aku kocok keatas dan kebawah lebih kencang, lebih kencang, dan _lebih kencang..._ Dan kamu tahu apa? Aku ngelakuin itu semua sembari meraba kebelakang sana, mencari sebuah bukaan tempat jariku akan masuk. Kelopak mata kamu meredup dan kamu sekarang memeluk leherku erat. _But you ask me to keep going, so i did._ "

" _Shit..._ Mingyu, tolong..."

"Tolong apa, Wonwoo?"

" _Please be rougher, and harder, and quicker._ "

" _Fuck._ " Lenguh Mingyu, meraba kepunyaanya sendiri setelah dirasa sekujur tubuhnya merana dan ngilu. Di ruangan yang sunyi dan dirinya yang terendam air, tangannya mulai mengocok buru-buru. Tak susah melakukannya dengan tubuh licin dibalur busa, namun bahkan ketika ia telah bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, masih ada satu titik dalam kewarasannya yang ingin lebih dan lebih. Di dalam kepalanya kini tengah terbayang samar-samar sosok Wonwoo yang mungil dan rapuh. Wajahnya yang manis, desahannya yang memabukkan, pelukannya yang mengerat, dan giginya yang menggigiti sekujur leher Mingyu hingga bulu kuduknya serentak berdiri. _Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo._ Kepalanya pusing, telinganya berdesing, libidonya meroket, dan yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menyayangi Wonwoo.

"Mot... _Please, please, please..._ "

"Apa, sayang? Kamu mau apa?"

"Masukin punya kamu... _I wanna feel you inside. I wanna feel full. i want—ahh! I want you to break my wholebeing..._ "

"Minta yang baik ya? Hm?"

" _Nooo.. Please just put it in!_ Mot aku udah gak tahan banget..." Rengeknya. Kali ini dengan tangisan pilu.

"Wonwoo, minta yang baik."

"Mingyu,

_please make love to me._ "

Bohong kalau Mingyu bilang _dirty talk_ mereka tak berpengaruh sedikitpun padanya, karena sekarang Mingyu sedang berusaha menahan gejolak pada tubuhnya dan kewarasannya yang menghilang. Air keruh yang ada di bak mandi sana mulai membentuk gelombang riuh dan cipratan sana sini, dan ini adalah hal paling gila yang terjadi kepadanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir; merasakan kenikmatan yang nyata.

" _I'm inside you now, baby._ "

Selama beberapa detik terakhir, yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah Wonwoo dan jeritannya. Sulit membedakan antara rasa sakit dan napsu, namun semoga ia tak menyakiti Wonwoo dengan apapun yang tengah mereka lakukan. Karena saat pria itu melenguh, dan Mingyu pun kembali menimpalinya dengan desahan erotis.

" _Holy shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit... NGH!_ " Rengek Wonwoo lagi. Seandainya dia disini, Mingyu akan menghapus air matanya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Wonwoo, aku udah mau keluar ya sayang?"

" _Thrust in harder and we might be able to come together._ "

_God damn._

Mingyu tak pernah menggelinjang dalam klimaks separah yang baru saja ia alami. Dadanya naik dan turun bersamaan dengan gelombang air yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menenang. Lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua mata, serta kepalanya yang masih terus berputar sebelum otaknya menangkap sebuah realisasi singkat.

" _Hey, you okay?_ "

Napas Wonwoo masih sedikit tersengal. " _Hey... i'm okay._ "

"Kekasaran ya?"

" _No... it feels amazing._ "

Sebuah kekehan kecil. " _Good._ "

" _Good._ " Bisik Wonwoo. " _Thank you... I don't know how to explain_ tapi aku bener-bener bisa ngerasain kamu di dalem, Mot."

" _You don't have to explain and i believe you._ "

" _Okay..._ " Suaranya semakin mengecil. "Mingyu?"

"Mhm?"

"I,

_i love you._ "

Perlahan demi perlahan, sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas dan membentuk sebuah senyum yang sebegitu lebar, sebegitu sarat rasa.

Dan Mingyu bahagia.

"Too, Woonwoo...

_...too._ "

***

Denting lonceng khas gereja hari itu menjadi penanda akhir pekan nya yang produktif. Kemeja rapi yang dirinya kenakan, keluarganya yang duduk di bangku sing-masing sambil mendengarkan khotbah pendeta di depan sana, dan alkitab yang kini ada dalam genggaman. Dan Mingyu menyukai keputusannya untuk mengiyakan ajakan Joohyun ini lebih dari yang dirinya kira.

Jika ditanya apa kesamaan dirinya dan kakaknya itu, ia akan menjawab bahwa mereka selalu menyukai lagu bertema keagamaan. Dulu sewaktu dirinya masih berkuliah dan Joohyun belum menikah, mereka pernah terbang ke _Charlotte, Noth Carolina_ hanya untuk menonton penampilan _live_ dari _Elevation Worship_. Chae yang waktu itu masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya juga ikut, dan bertiga mereka berpetualang di kota asing.

Setiap kali pergi ke gereja semenjak kecil pun Mingyu dan kakaknya selalu menunggu _performance_ dari _band-band_ yang kerap tampil sehabis acara ibadah. Menjadi bagian dari mereka mungkin adalah mimpi terpendamnya yang tak akan pernah dapat terlaksana, mengingat betapa payah dirinya dalam memainkan alat musik dan betapa tak bisa diandalkan suaranya yangberat dan fals. Menikmati adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat Mingyu lakukan.

Masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya hari dimana ia berdiri di tengah kerumunan di dalam sebuah _hall_ megah. Kedua tangan hampir dari seluruh audiens terangkat keatas, kelopak mata mereka tertutup khidmat sembari melafalkan lirik demi lirik seakan setiap baitnya menunjukan kesungguhan hati mereka dalam mencintai dia yang diatas. Mereka yang dibpanggung terus menggebuk drum, memetik gitar, dan menaruh segala kekuatan untuk menyuarakan seruan. Dan ketika kepala Mingyu penuh dengan segala rasa yang pelahan merasuki, dirinya ikut mengangkat tangan dan mengatupkan matanya dalam-dalam.

_Oh what a savior,_

_Isn't He wonderful?_

_Sing Hallelujah, Christ is risen..._

Ia tak akan pernah ingin melupakan momen spiritual itu sepanjang hidupnya.

Rumah orang tua nya ramai dengan perkumpulan ibu-ibu gereja yang akan makan siang disana hari itu. Mingyu memutuskan untuk bermain dengan keponakannya di taman belakang untuk menghindari mereka, sedangkan kakaknya juga suaminya bersantai di sebuah sofa pinggir kolam renang. Dari arah dapur, terdengar mami nya sedang menyalurkan amarah kepada pembantu rumah tangga mereka.

"Akhir minggu ini? Kamu yang bener aja dong, memangnya dikira gampang saya cari lagi pengganti yang langsung cocok dan bisa dipercaya? Keperluan saya itu banyak Minah, non Joohyun juga gak bisa urus saya karena dia punya anak balita. Siapa yang bisa kontrol rumah ini nanti?"

Alis Mingyu mengernyit, matanya melirik kaca-kaca menuju dapur dengan tatapan heran. Mami nya memang terkenal galak dan tegas, bahkan memakai nada tinggi di depan tamu nya pun tak masalah untuknya.

"Nyokap kenapa sih, kak?"

"Itu," Tangan Joohyun kini sedang dipakaikan kuteks oleh suaminya yang terlihat lebih tersiksa dari apapun. "Minah tiba-tiba ijin balik kampung. Disuruh orang tua, katanya. Ya emang rada dadakan sih, cuma gue maklum, mungkin dia takut ngomong. Ya lo tau sendiri lah mami kayak gimana galaknya, gue kalau jadi Minah juga belum ngomong udah _stress_ duluan. Mami juga sih, semuanya apa-apa Minah. Kuping gue tuh kalau pagi sampe pengang dengernya. Dikit-dikit teriak _MINAAAH, TEH SAYA APA SUDAH DISIAPIN? MINAAAH, MAKAN SIANG SEHAT SAYA DARI CATERING NANTI SIANG DATANG DAN TOLONG KAMU PANASKAN. MINAAAH, AMBILKAN SAYA HANDUK UNTUK MENCUCI MUKA. MINAH, KAMU NIH GIMANA? KENAPA KOLEKSI TUPPERWARE SAYA BERDEBU SEKALI?_ Lo coba rasain tinggal disini sehari aja, dan denger itu pakai kuping lo sendiri."

Mingyu bergidik ngeri. "Terus solusinya apa?"

Kakaknya mengangkat bahu cuek. "Gak ada. Nyokap gak mau kalau orang yang kerja berikutnya belum dia kenal dan percaya."

Mami dan tingkah menyebalkannya, salah satu alasan dari betapa stress dirinya pasca perceraian dan hak asuh yang gagal ia ambil.

"Cia kesini jam berapa, Mot?

Dirinya mengecek jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan. "Sebentar lagi juga nyampe."

"Sama Chae?"

"Yep." Angguknya, berusaha untuk bersikap sekasual mungkin. Kalau boleh jujur, ia pun tak tahu bagaimana nantinya harus bersikap di depan anak dan mantan istrinya itu. Bagaimana agar Cia tak rikuh dihadapannya setelah berbulan-bulan masa persidangan, dan bagaimana Chae akan menghadapi mami yang sedang tidak berada di dalam _mood_ yang baik.

Sebuah suara di telinganya membisikan sesuatu, dan Mingyu berdiri menjauh dari kakak dan iparnya agar dapat berbicara dengan lebih leluasa.

"Hei." Sapa Wonwoo.

"Hei..." Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu. "Did you hear that?”

" _That Chae is gonna come?_ "

"Iya. Tapi kayaknya sih cuma ngedrop Cia, karena setahu aku hari ini dia ada urusan. _Mood_ mama lagi kurang bagus jadi aku khawatir juga kalau dia lama-lama disini."

" _Oh. Okay..._ "

" _Is everything alright?_ "

"Engga," Wonwoo tertawa seadanya. "Cuma bingung aja kenapa kamu gak cerita kalau hari ini kamu bakalan ketemu Chae dan Cia. Bukan maksudnya aku gak mau kamu ketemu mereka— _i just... i gotta prepare myself._ "

Mingyu mendengus keheranan. "Kamu mau siapin apa sih, sayang?"

" _The worst?_ "

"Apa tuh misalnya?"

Pria di seberang sana mendesah frustasi. "Entah, Mot. Chae mungkin punya segalanya yang aku gak punya?"

Dirinya lagi-lagi tertawa dengan gelengan tak percaya. "Wonwoo, _we divorced._ Aku yakin alasan dibaliknya adalah daftar hal yang ngebuat aku dan dia akhirnya gak bisa bareng lagi."

" _I know, i know!_ " Wonwoo merengek frustasi, namun di telinga Mingyu semua terdengar menggemaskan. "Aku cuma... _not having a body is really stressing me out._ "

" _Then don't. I love you so much, and you’re perfect._ " Ucapnya dengan lembut. "Mau kenalan sama Cia gak nanti?"

" _Is that okay?_ "

" _Of course!_ " Ucapnya riang. "Tapi sejujurnya aku gak tahu sih topik pembicaraan apa yang bakalan nyambung diomongin bareng anak itu. Remaja jaman sekarang bikin aku pusing dengan _mood_ nya yang naik turun. Tapi kalau—"

"—Telfonan sama siapa, Mot?"

Mingyu terlonjak dari tempatnya. Ketika menoleh, Joohyun sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah. "Hah?"

"Lo telfonan sama siapa?"

"Pacar gue."

"Lo punya pacar?" Mata kakaknya membentuk bulat sempurna.

" _Dad_ punya pacar?"

Mingyu kembali terlonjak. Anaknya kini tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah penasaran. Di belakangnya, Chae mengikuti dengan alis yang menukik dan tak kalah penasaran.

"Wow, _what a reaction_." Bisik Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu meronta dalam hening.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah dengan segera menarik anaknya ke pelukan dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Halo sayang, _i’ve missed you._ "

" _I’ve missed you too, dad._ " Ucap Cia dengan tubuhnya yang setengah terhimpit. " _How are you?_ "

" _I'm good. How are you?_ "

" _Mom_ gak bolehin aku main _handphone_ jadi _not so great._ "

"Kenapa gak boleh?"

"—Karena dia harus _study buat the final exams,_ Mot." Sambung Chae, sekarang juga sudah berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Mantan istrinya itu memeluk kakaknya sebelum kemudian merangkul Mingyu dan mengusap lengannya. Mingyu mengecup pelipisnya singkat.

"Chae, aku mau ngobrolin sama kamu soal _spa treatment_ yang aku ceritain tempo hari. But first i'm gonna grab some wine!"

Mantan isinya terkekeh. " _Okay_ , kak Joo."

Joohyun pun berlalu, meninggalkan mereka bertiga disana dengan tangan Mingyu yang masih merangkul pinggang Chaeyeon dan anak remajanya yang tengah cemberut.

" _How are you,_ Neng?" Tanyanya kepada sang wanita.

"Anak kamu susah banget disuruh belajar jadi _not so good._ "

 _Welcome to his life._ Mingyu mengacak-acak rambut di puncak kepala anak dan istrinya secara bersamaan. "Kamu jangan galak-galak, dan kamu belajar yang bener."

" _Argh, no point talking to you!_ " Cia berdecak sebelum bertolak pinggang dan berjalan ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan dirinya dan mantan istrinya disana.

_And Mingyu didn't like this._

"Kalau kamu punya cara untuk ngebuat anak remaja gak sesusah itu ketika disuruh belajar," Papar Chaeyeon dengan gigi yang menggertak. " _I'd be so delightful._ "

"Belajar itu bukan disuruh Neng, tapi dibimbing."

" _Now i kinda wish_ kamu yang menang dipersidangan kemarin." Ia paham kalimat tersebut tak berarti apa-apa dan hanya sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya sesaat, karena Mingyu tahu bagaimana Chaeyeon akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang dipunya untuk memenangkan Cia. "Kamu sendiri gimana kabarnya, Mot?"

"Aku gini-gini aja, Neng." Jawabnya. Dan Mingyu tak tahu apakah ia mengatakan itu untuk menutupi kebahagiaanya beberapa minggu belakangan agar tak menyinggung Chaeyeon, atau itu hanya sekedar jawaban terjujurnya. "Kerjaan kamu gimana?"

" _Hectic, as usual. Premier film_ ku Minggu depan tapi aku berencana untuk gak bawa Cia _since_ aku gak mau wajah dia semakin beredar di media. _Although_ aku _concern_ soal Instagram Cia yang sering kedapetan _comment_ jahat _dari netizen_."

"Kamu main film baru?" Matanya membulat, dan Chaeyeon bertolak pinggang untuk menunjukan sebuah kekesalan.

" _Honestly_ Mot _, where have you been?_ " Protes mantan istrinya. "Pacarnya siapa? Anak kantor?"

"Bukan," Mingyu berdiri gelisah ditempatnya, berkontemplasi tentang bagaimana ia ingin bersuara dan juga dipercaya. Karena segala kenyataan dibalik Wonwoo, tak semua orang dapat menerimanya dengan mudah. "Kamu gak kenal."

"Oh ya? Cerita, dong. _I would very much like to listen._ "

" _Well_... Namanya Wonwoo. _He's great, and passionate._ Dia yang beberapa bulan belakangan ini yang selalu ngebantu aku di masa-masa _recovery_. _Glad he could understand completely about my situation._ "

 _Mot, aku malu..._ Suara di telinganya kembali berbisik, dan Mingyu mengulum bibirnya agar tak terlihat tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa sebab.

" _That's great! I'm happy for you,_ Mingyu." Chaeyeon tersenyum dihadapannya. "Kalian ketemu dimana memangnya?"

"Jadi dia tuh sebenernya _operationg system_ , aku beli di bulan—"

"Hah? Gimana Mot? Dia apa?"

Mingyu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Otaknya langsung memformulasikan sebuah alarm yang mengatakan, _ha! told you_. " _Operationg system?_ "

Awalnya, Chaeyeon hanya terdiam. Tangannya kini kembali ke tempat semula, tergantung lemas di sisi kiri dan kanan. Pandangannya adalah campuran dari rasa bingung dan prihatin, dan Mingyu tak menyukainya barang sedikitpun. Sekujur tubuhnya ingin memberontak dan memamerkan kepada dunia bahwa apa yang dikatakannya tak sekedar sebuah kata-kata dan Wonwoo tak seperti bagaimana yang mereka bayangkan, tapi tak ada pembuktian yang cukup kuat akan itu.

"Mot," Mulai Chaeyeon lagi. " _I think we need to sort a few things here._ Kalau kamu memang butuh, aku bisa temenin kamu konsultasi ke psikolog—"

"—Aku gak sakit, Neng. Dan kamu gak ngerti. _This isn't like me dating a voice in the computer_ , Wonwoo _is his own person_. Kamu harus kenalan sama dia. Wonwoo—"

"Mot, _please_."

_How does he do this? How does he let she knows? How does he let the world to know?_

"Neng, aku serius."

"Mingyu, aku tahu alasan kamu sengaja kalah di persidangan adalah karena kamu ngerasa belum mampu untuk urus Cia sendiri tanpa aku. _And i let that happen because i also can't live without her_. Tapi kalau kamu sia-siain anak kamu cuma agar supaya kamu bisa pacaran sama komputer kamu, _then you'd better stop_. Cia butuh kamu, Mingyu. _She's a teenager growing up. She doesn't need another bullshit about his dad and his depression. Can't you actually see what's going on around you? At least?_ " Mantan istrinya meneriakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan cukup lantang, dan dari sudut matanya Mingyu dapat melihat bagaimana mata sebagian dari tamu mulai tertuju kearah mereka. _And it's pissing him off._

Chaeyeon melangkah pergi dari hadapannya dengan penuh kekecewaan setelahnya. Napasnya memburu, bibirnya sudah tak mampu membentuk kata. Dan tensi amarah diantara mereka meletup dan membakar sekitar.

Langkahnya menjadi sepenuhnya tak nyaman setelah itu. Cia yang mempertanyakan mengapa ibunya pamit terlebih dahulu, Joohyun yang memandang dengan mimik wajah prihatin, kakak ipar yang menepuk punggungnya mengasihani, dan mami yang lagi-lagi berlaku sinis terhadap konteks yang tak sepenuhnya beliau mengerti. Atau perasaan Mingyu yang sebenarnya tentang hidupnya yang tak lagi tertata rapi. Atau mempertanyakan ketersediaanya sebagai seorang ibu.

Di tengah keramaian, di tengah mata-mata yang menghakimi, ada suara kecil dalam telinganya yang berbisik dalam kesendirian.

" _I'm so sorry,_ Mingyu.”

***

**April 6, 2000.**

SCENE 13 EXT, EVEREST BASE CAMP (17,598 FEET) - NEPAL.

KAU, DIA, DAN ORANG-ORANGAN SALJU.

Dia: kau tahu? tempat terdingin di dunia bahkan bukan di puncak Everest sana, melainkan di sebuah desa kecil bernama Oymyakon. Letaknya di Rusia, dan jumlah penduduknya hanya 521 jiwa.

Kau: oh ya? memangnya seberapa rendah suhu disana?

Dia: pada tahun 1926 di tanggal 26 Januari, seorang pria berhasil mengukur rekor terdingin di kota itu dengan suhu -71,2 derajat celcius.

Kau: demi Tuhan Yesus! sedingin itu kah?

Dia: tentu. jika kau tak sengaja meninggalkan sebuah pisang di luar pada malam hari, keesokannya buah tersebut akan beralih fungsi menjadi sebuah palu.

Kau: itu adalah hal teraneh yang pernah ku dengar dalam seumur hidup.

Dia: tak seaneh aku dan kau yang menghabiskan bulan madu untuk bisa sampai di puncak tertinggi dunia?

Kau: jadi alih-alih bertualang denganku, kau lebih memilih untuk melakukan bulan madu yang kurang menantang?

Dia: aku ingin berada dimanapun kau berada, sayangku.

Kau: kau juga tahu? kebanyakan orang mati saat menuju ke puncak Everest bukan karena tergelincir atau terkena longsor es. mereka mati kedinginan karena macet di tanjakan membuat mereka semakin kehabisan oksigen. mereka yang gugur jasadnya tidak akan dibawa kemanapun, melainkan ditinggal begitu saja. mereka disebut orang-orangan salju.

Dia: kenapa begitu?

Kau: karena biaya pengambilannya sangat mahal, dan menolong sama saja bunuh diri.

Dia: lalu, itukah alasan mengapa kau mengajakku pergi ke titik tertinggi di dunia ketika seluruh populasi bumi ini hampir punah? agar hanya kau dan aku yang berada diatas sana?

Kau: ya, betul sekali. kita ada disini karena kita mencurangi kematian. mereka semua yang ada dibawah sana tengah berlomba-lomba menghindari hal jahat yang berkelana di sekeliling negeri. kematian tak akan mengejar kita kemari, karena kita lah yang kini mengejar mereka. namun jikalau kita cerdas, kita dapat pula menghindari mereka dan hidup selamanya.

Dia: maksudmu disini? kau ingin kita hidup di ketinggian tujuh belas ribu kaki diatas permukaan laut untuk bersembunyi dari kematian?

Kau: jika sekiranya dingin, kita hanya tinggal menyalakan api.

Dia: bagaimana dengan makanan? apa yang akan kita makan untuk bertahan hidup?

Kau: kita akan menggali.

Dia: dan apa yang bisa kita temukan ketika menggali?

Kau: orang-orangan salju.

(mereka berdua tersenyum kepada satu sama lain)

***

Mingyu bermimpi buruk malam tadi. Ia bermimpi buruk tentang dunia tanpa listrik dimana ingin seperti apapun dirinya mencoba, suara Wonwoo tak dapat lagi menelisik telinganya. Ia bermimpi tentang dunia dimana peradaban modern hampir punah, dan kini yang mereka miliki hanyalah hutan dan kayu bakar. Dirinya memanggil dan memanggil, dan hutan tersebut terlalu lebat untuk dirinya terobos. Lagi-lagi ia dirundung kesendirian. (Mingyu bangun dengan lubang besar menganga di dada nya tengah malam itu).

Belakangan ini segalanya terasa sulit. Semenjak hari itu di rumah orang tua nya, Wonwoo nampak sangat berhati-hati di sekitar Mingyu. Segalanya tampak seperti dirinya tengah menjaga jarak, namun di satu waktu tak ingin Mingyu merasa tersinggung. Celotehnya mulai jarang terdengar, Mingyu tak lagi banyak dijadikan kelinci percobaan atas hal-hal yang ditemukannya, dan tak ada lagi sesi panas seks tengah malam dimana hanya ada mereka berdua mencari nikmat. Segalanya terasa seperti ikatan tali yang merenggang dan menjauh, dan bahkan Mingyu si payah ini tak berani menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Dirinya hanya berdiam dan bertingkah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia memperkenalkan Wonwoo kepada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan akhir pekan lalu. Respon nya lebih baik dari yang Mingyu bayangkan, dan Jeonghan terlihat sangat menyukai sesi mengobrolnya dengan Wonwoo. Terkadang Mingyu biarkan dua orang itu berdua di ruang tengah ketika dirinya dan Seungcheol merokok di balkon, dan di lain waktu Mingyu bahkan meminjamkan Wonwoo kepada Jeonghan untuk menemaninya membunuh waktu. Mereka menjadi sahabat dekat secepat kedipan mata.

Cara Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang memilih jalan untuk tak mempertanyakan segalanya mungkin adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi kepada Mingyu dalam beberapa minggu ini. Tak ada tatapan heran, tak ada sindiran sinis, dan tak ada nasihat penuh peringatan, hanya rangkulan hangat dan secangkir teh yang disajikan sembari mereka bernostalgia pada masa lalu.

Mereka banyak melakukan _double date_ di masa-masa senggang. Terkadang berwisata kuliner di pinggiran Jakarta, dan di lain waktu melakukan _roadtrip_ ke luar kota. Wonwoo banyak memberikan banyak masukan yang membuat kedua temannya itu tercengang dan tak pernah tahu bahwa hal tersebut pernah ada. Namun ternyata melakukan hal-hal bahagia pun tak semudah itu menghapus permasalahan yang ada.

Ketika jari Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saling berkaitan, ketika mereka dapat saling menyentuh dan menghangatkan, dan ketika keberadaan mereka adalah nyata bagi satu sama lain, disitulah segalanya mulai terasa sulit.

Dirinya selalu merasakan dingin. Dirinya ingin pula menyentuh dan menghangatkan. Dan Mingyu bahkan tak dapat mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

Tekanan selanjutnya yang ia dapat berasal dari lingkungan pekerjaan. Pasalnya, teman-teman sekantornya tak henti mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang bekerja. Bukan dirinya enggan untuk ikut serta, namun berada disana dan membicarakan segalanya tentang pencapaian hidup selalu membuatnya bertambah tertekan.

Seokmin baru saja bercerita tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Jisoo yang akan segera berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi. Dan semua ikut berbahagia akan itu, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita tentang foto _pre-wedding_ mereka yang akhir pekan kemarin dilaksanakan di Los Angeles. Pria itu menunjukan beberapa hasilnya kepada Mingyu juga yang lainnya, memamerkan bahwa foto itu baru saja dijadikan sebuah _lock screen_ , dan dirinya ikut senang akan itu.

Hanya saja, ia pun juga berharap bisa memandang wajah Wonwoo acap kali ponselnya dinyalakan. Ia tahu keinginan tersebut cukup kekanak-kanakan untuk dirinya yang telah dewasa, bercerai, dan memiliki seorang anak berusia sebelas tahun, namun manusia dengan kompleksitas nya adalah sebuah hal yang sulit untuk dipecahkan.

“Gyu, Sabtu besok ada acara gak? Jisoo kebetulan ulang tahun dan minta gue ngundang lo dan Wonwoo buat makan malem bareng.”

Mingyu berdiri di depan Seokmin dengan matanya yang berkedip polos. “Gimana Seok?”

“Makan malem, di apartemen Jisoo.” Sang pria mengulang ajakannya sembari terkekeh.

“Oh.” Masih terdiam, masih dalam keterkejutan. Jemarinya menggaruk tengkuk belakang asal. “Oke. Tapi Wonwoo nih _operating system_ , Seok. Jadi paling nanti lo cuma bisa denger suaranya aja.”

Sekarang gantian kawannya itu yang berkedip polos. “Oh. _Okay? Cool!_ ”

Dirinya mengangkat alis, mempertanyakan jawaban barusan. Teman sekantornya mengerutkan alis ragu.

“Itu maksudnya gimana ya, bro?” Tambah Seokmin. Dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum sambil berlalu dan menepuk punggungnya pelan sebelum menghilang dari hadapan.

“Bilang Jisoo gue doain semoga yang disemogakan terwujud.”

Seokmin memberinya dua jempol. “Oke, bro.”

Mingyu sempat mengobrol dengan Wonwoo tepat sebelum tidur malam itu. Seperti biasa, _device_ tersebut ia biarkan berdiri di dekat lampu meja dengan kamera yang menghadap kearahnya. Dengan begini sang pria dapat terus memandangnya.

“ _How’s your day,_ Won?”

“ _The usual._ Aku hari ini belajar main piano dan baru sedikit bisa buat lagu sendiri. _But it’s not much._ _Although_ , kamu masih ingat lagu yang aku putar sewaktu kita di akuarium waktu itu?”

Ia mengangguk. “Mhm?”

“Aku udah bisa mainin lagu itu. _Well not perfect, but i can._ ”

“ _Yeah?_ Coba dong mainin, aku mau denger.”

“ _But promise you won’t laugh._ ”

“Kenapa ketawa?”

“Ya siapa tau aku kepleset pas mainin.”

Dirinya terkekeh pelan. “Janji.”

“ _Okay._ ” Sebuah suara familiar dari not-not piano tempo hari kembali menghiasi keheningan di kamarnya. Agak terbata kali ini, dengan jeda sana-sini menandakan sebuah aksi yang ragu namun secara keseluruhan tak mengurangi keindahan lagunya.

Mingyu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit, mengadahkan kepala untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian memejamkan mata. Lagu berdurasi dua menit itu tak henti menyihirnya bahkan ditempat sesak seperti kamarnya.

“ _How was it?_ ”

“ _Just as good as the original._ ”

Pria tersebut mendengus. “ _I’m flattered._ ”

“ _Well you should be, because you really a good fast learner._ ”

“Terima kasih, Mot...” Ucapnya, masih dalam bisikan. “ _I've missed you._ ”

“Aku juga rindu kamu, sayang.”

“ _Are we okay?_ ”

Tuhan Yesus, bagaimana cara menutup lubang yang menganga ini? Dapatkah anda membantu hambamu?

“ _We’re okay._ ” Jawabnya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Dirinya yang tak dapat mengiyakan ajakan Seokmin tempo hari membuat Mingyu merasa bersalah menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Minghao. Ia rasa itu adalah keputusan yang tepat mengingat mereka mempunyai permasalahan yang sama, dan Mingyu butuh seseorang yang dapat ia ajak berbagi.

Kawan lamanya itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu di tempat yang paling tak dirinya duga: puncak tugu Monas. Mingyu ingat pergi ke tempat itu saat pergi karyawisata ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Waktu itu segalanya terasa besar dan tak nyata; antara lapangan yang luas, tangga-tangga yang mengelilingi monumen, museum kecil didalamnya, juga pengalaman menaiki lift untuk mencapai puncaknya. Bertahun-tahun kemudian datang kembali, segalanya telah banyak berubah dan tampak tak semegah dulu.

Minghao tengah memotret lanskap kota ketika Mingyu menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Oit, bro." Sapanya santai, sebelum kemudian membidik pemandangan di depan sana. "Sori nih ngajak ketemu di tempat _effort_ kayak gini."

Ia menggeleng tak setuju. "Santai lah. Lama-lama bosen juga ketemuan di cafe gitu, sekali-sekali kita jadi anak nasionalis."

"Jiahaha," Kawannya tertawa pasrah. "Dulu waktu sekolah gue disuruh jadi pembaca UUD aja kebelet pipis, bro."

Dirinya terkekeh sembari ikut memfokuskan pandangannya kepada kota Jakarta yang membentang.

"Liat gak bro?"

"Liat apa nih?"

"Udara nya." Minghao kembali membiarkan kamera nya menggantung di leher. "Mau di foto juga yang keliatan debu sama polusi."

Ia menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Hebat ya Jakarta? Padahal yang ada di dalamnya kelewat basi, udara nya penuh polusi, kelancaran jalan raya nya disfungsi, tapi kita gak pernah mau pergi."

Kawan lamanya mendengus. "Orang dari kampung juga banyak yang bermigrasi karena mereka pikir disini ajang mengadu nasib dengan patokan gaji besar dan lapangan kerja yang melimpah, mereka gak tahu aja untuk bisa jadi mas dan mbak SCBD apa yang harus lo korbankan."

Keduanya terbahak bersama.

"Junhui apa kabar, sob?"

Tangan Minghao yang tengah menyisir rambutnya terhenti di udara. Bibirnya kini digigiti dengan gelisah. "Udah gak bareng lagi kita."

"Hah?"

"Iya, udah dari dua minggu yang lalu. _Simple_ sih masalahnya, gue harus ngelanjutin hidup. Sangking sayangnya sama dia, gue sampe gak tega ngelangkah kemana-mana. Mencari kesenangan nyata artinya gak ngehargain dia, sedangkan ngasih penjelasan ke orang-orang tiap kali topik yang menyangkut dia muncul ngebuat gue jadi frustasi sendiri. Ya lo ngerti sendiri lah pasti Gyu rasanya."

Bohong jika Mingyu bilang dirinya tak sedang merasakan otot kakinya mengianati tubuhnya. Otaknya membeku, bibirnya tersegel. Namun ia tak dapat menunjukan itu kepada kawannya.

"Gue ikut sedih, bro." Ucapnya, mencoba untuk simpati alih-alih mempermasalahkan hatinya yang kacau.

Lagi-lagi Minghao mendengus. "Gue bahkan udah terlanjur mati rasa untuk bisa ngerasain sedih. Ibaratnya nih ya, masa-masa indah kemarin tuh anggap aja lo lagi ambil cuti _full_ yang udah lo kumpulin selama setahun. Nah sekarang nih, waktunya balik kerja rodi lagi. Waktunya balik ke rutinitas suntuk lagi. Kayak... apa tuh namanya kalau di Amerika? Nah! _Summer fling_."

Di depan sana kawan nya ini mungkin dapat terlihat santai dan tangguh, tapi tanpa diberi tahu pun Mingyu paham bagaimana suaranya bergetar dalam sembunyi. Ia masih ingat hari dimana pria itu menjadikan Junhui diatas segala-galanya dan bahkan mampu menggerakan hati Mingyu untuk mencoba. Sekarang, semua hanya tinggal bersisa hati yang patah.

Hari itu, alih-alih melaksanakan maksud tujuannya mengajak bertemu, Mingyu malahan membawa Minghao untuk melakukan apapun guna melupakan keresahannya. Mentraktir makan, menjadi supir, pergi ke club malam, dan berakhir dengan mengantar kawan yang tengah mabuk total itu pulang. Ia rasa untuk saat ini segalanya tentang memperbaiki hati adalah yang lebih penting daripada mencari solusi. Dan ia terus menanamkan hal tersebut di dalam kepala.

Hari-hari berikutnya terasa berjalan lambat. Lebih lambat dari ketika dulu guru sejarahnya bercerita di sela-sela mengajar, atau meeting pagi yang dilaksanakan ketika nyawa bahkan belum terkumpul, atau _commuterline_ Jabodetabek yang tertahan karena kereta jarak jauh. Mingyu uring-uringan, tapi dirinya bahkan tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang ia ingini. Yang menggelitiknya adalah bagaimana gundahnya kali ini bahkan tak dapat ia ceritakan kepada Wonwoo. Yang menggelitiknya adalah, ketika dirinya sadar bahwa ada Wonwoo dalam resahnya.

Tidurnya malam ini tak nyenyak. Kebanyakan karena jumlah asupan kafein yang disuntikan kepada tubuhnya seharian ini lewat kopi, sebagian lagi karena suara-suara di kepalanya tak henti saling bersautan. Mau tak mau kerjanya hanya melamun menatap langit-langit.

 _Device_ nya berkedip di meja sana dan Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tengah meneleponnya. Tangannya meraih sebelum menggesernya kearah simbol telepon berwarna hijau.

"Hei." Sapanya.

"Hei." Jawab Mingyu.

"Ganteng lagi apa? Gak bisa tidur ya?"

Sebuah anggukan lemah. "Kayaknya aku kebanyakan minum kopi deh."

"Hmm... _maybe try to make some warm tea?_ "

" _Good idea._ " Dirinya tersenyum dan kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk menyeduh secangkir teh sebelum kemudian menyisipnya dan meletakannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Tubuhnya kembali terbaring, namun kali ini menyamping dan berhadapan tepat dengan Wonwoo. Tenggorokannya kini terasa lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. " _You still there?_ "

" _Of course, i'm always here._ " Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar kalimat tersebut hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk belati. "Tadi kamu jadi ketemu Minghao?"

"Mhm, jadi." Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari topik pembicaraan tentang Junhui. "Kamu sibuk apa hari ini? _Anything fun?_ "

" _Well_ , aku baca chat WhatsApp Seokmin yang minta maaf ke kamu soal respon nya kemarin sewaktu denger siapa aku sebetulnya, _so i thought i'll greet him myself to prevent any misunderstanding?_ Jadi seharian ini aku ngobrol sama mereka aja. _And Seokmin actually a funny guy._ Jisoo memang lebih kalem sih, tapi mereka kelihatan cocok."

"Kamu ngobrol sama mereka?"

"Mhm. Kenapa? Kamu marah ya?"

"Oh engga," Ucapnya buru-buru. "Gak marah. Cuma kaget aja."

"Oh." Gumamnya. " _Okay._ "

" _Okay_." Ulang Mingyu.

"Mot?"

"Iya, sayang?"

" _Are you happy right now?_ "

 _That's a hard question._ " _I don't know?_ Tapi aku _happy_ ada kamu disini."

" _I know Mingyu, me too..._ _But aren't you tired reaching for the impossibility?_ "

"Maksud kamu?"

" _You heard about Junhui, right?_ "

Radar bahaya nya mulai berkedip-kedip. "Iya. Tapi gak masalah Wonwoo, _you're here with me."_

"Gimana kalau kejadian Seokmin terulang? Atau disaat kamu gak bisa tunjukin fotoku ke teman-teman mu? Atau disaat kamu gak bisa genggam aku seperti Seungcheol menggengam Jeonghan? Atau saat seks kita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi?"

" _You said you can feel me_ , Wonwoo."

" _I can!_ " Nadanya mulai meninggi. " _I can feel you, and you said you can feel me as well. But also doesn't mean it's real._ Kamu— _you can't stay being like this,_ Mot."

" _Why are we having this conversation right now?_ " Tanyanya sewot, pertama kalinya menggunakan nada tersebut di depan sang pria.

" _I'm sorry,_ " Bisiknya serak, mengecil dan mengecil. " _I'll let you sleep. Goodnight, love._ "

Mingyu bahkan tak bekesempatan membalasnya karena sambungan _device_ kini telah mati.

Keesokan paginya, hubungan mereka bahkan tak kunjung membaik. Mingyu enggan mengangkat ketika Wonwoo menelepon, dan berusaha bersikap seperti semua tetap pada tempatnya seperti hari-hari kemarin. Namun hidupnya sepi. Dunianya hening, dan ia rindu Wonwoo.

Jadi pada sore yang mendung dan petir yang menggelegar, Mingyu kembali menghubunginya.

"Won?"

" _I'm here._ " Tuhan, Mingyu rindu suara berat dan serak itu. " _Are you still mad at me?_ "

Ia menggeleng, namun matanya berkelana. Di sofa menghadap ke jendela besar yang menunjukan jalan raya yang tengah disiram oleh air bumi, Mingyu bersandar dan meringkuk tanpa daya. " _What happened to us?_ "

"Entah..." Suaranya perlahan menghilang. "Tapi aku bukan orang bodoh yang gak bisa paham kalau kita sedang tidak baik-baik aja."

Kepala Mingyu yang kini bertumpu di tangan sofa kembali berdenyut. Tubuh yang terbaring dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada tak membantunya merasa seperti sedang beristirahat dari hiruk pikuk kota Jakarta. Malahan, tubuhnya tak akan mampu jika diminta untuk bergeser barang satu inci. " _I'm so confused._ " Bisiknya dengan suara yang hampir pecah.

" _Don't be. If anything, i want you to be the one who decide._ " Suara Wonwoo tak kalah pecah, apalagi disaat pesan yang ada dalam kalimatnya cukup tersirat dan Mingyu mengerti akan itu. " _I wanna sing something for you._ "

" _Okay._ " Air matanya jatuh setitik ketika matanya berkedip.

" _Edelweiss, edelweiss... Every morning you greet me... Small and white... Clean and bright... You look happy to meet me..._ " Dirinya tersenyum ketika suara Wonwoo yang mentah tanpa alat musik apapun mulai memenuhi udara. Dan kini sore mendungnya tengah diisi oleh sebuah serenade tentang bunga abadi, dan sebuah kasih sayang tersembunyi namun sarat makna. Hatinya seratus kali lipat lebih nyeri dari sebelumnya. " _Blossom of snow... May you bloom and grow... Bloom and grow forever... Edelweis, edelweiss... Bless my homeland forever..._ "

Sekarang di kepalanya tengah terbayang banyak kilas balik; tentang hari pertama Mingyu mendengar suara Wonwoo, betapa cepat pria itu belajar, tempo hari di akuarium, jalan-jalan sore mereka mengitari bagian Jakarta yang ikonik, dan malam-malam yang mereka habiskan untuk bercinta. Di dalam semua itu ada Mingyu yang berbahagia, yang mengukir senyum, yang menulis cerita, dan yang merasa utuh.

Tanpa sadar sebuah perasaan ketergantungan mampir tanpa permisi, sebuah obsesi ingin memiliki menggerogoti hati, dan sebuah benih cinta tumbuh di hati.

Ketika tubuhnya kini tanpa daya dan di kepala hanya ada Wonwoo dan sebuah senandung indah, ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak pernah mencintai seseorang bagaimana dirinya mencintai Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu terlalu mencintainya untuk membagi cinta itu untuk dirinya sendiri diatas segala ketidakmungkinan yang ada.

Namun mungkin Minghao benar adanya: sekarang ia sudah tiba di penghujung acara.

" _That's beautiful,_ Won."

" _Yes. As beautiful as you._ "

Mingyu memuntahkan air matanya dalam diam. " _I love you. So... so, much._ "

" _Too_." Jawabnya sungguh-sunggu. " _Too. And always._ "

" _Do you want to go?_ " Ada bongkahan es yang terasa menyangkut di kerongkongannya ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Ia menahan rasa sakitnya dengan meremas ujung bajunya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri keras-keras.

" _I want you to be able to make the impossible become possible_ , _my love_."

Dan Mingyu mengerti. " _Okay._ "

" _Okay._ "

Sunyi. Sepi. Mencekat. Menyesakkan.

" _Okay..._ "

" _Gimana caranya aku bisa ketemu kamu lagi suatu saat nanti,_ Wonwoo?"

"Putar ulang aku dalam ingatanmu."

Ia tersenyum walaupun dunianya kini mengabur. Ia tersenyum walaupun hatinya tak pernah terasa sebolong ini. Dan ia tersenyum walaupun harus melepas. Karena ia kini tengah berangsur-angsur memberikan cinta kepada dirinya sendiri, dan tak ada yang lebih indah dari itu.

Hatinya kini adalah gambaran dari topologi rasa yang dicabangkan lewat kata-kata, disalurkan melalui harapan, dan dibinasakan dengan kesedihan.

_But at least the pain is good. And he got the chance to know one of the most amazing people he's ever known._

Hujan tak henti-hentinya turun sepanjang hari itu. Semesta membeku seakan-akan salju di kota Oymyakon sana tak ada apa-apanya. Namun selimut berbahas tipis ternyata berhasil menangkal dinginnya.

**Are you sure you want to delete your OS1 account? All datas will permanently lose with no restore option.**

**Processing to delete account...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Delete account completed.**

**Your account no longer exists.**

***

Dulu sewaktu sedang mumet perihal skripsi di semester akhir, Mingyu dan Chaeyeon sering berkhayal: bagaimana jika dirinya menulis skenario dan mereka yang menjadi pemeran utamanya? Mereka akan mampu melakukan apapun dan mewujudkannya sesuai dengan yang mereka ingini mulai dari alur cerita, lokasi pengambilan gambar, kostum yang akan mereka kenakan, dan pengisi _soundtrack_. Biayanya pasti tidak murah, tetapi mereka akan menabung.

Betapa tak relevan dan polosnya, sebuah pemikiran bebas dan sederhana dari remaja berumur 22 tahun yang belum paham tentang kejamnya dunia.

Jalan ceritanya seperti ini:

Mereka adalah dua kecebong yang kabur dari rumah dengan perahu kertas yang berlayar di sepanjang sungai setapak pinggir desa. Airnya jernih dan segar, dan sesekali mereka berhenti dan beristirahat untuk minum. Tempat yang tengah mereka tuju adalah sebuah kerajaan kecebong yang terletak di tengah kota. Alasan dari kedatangan mereka kesana adalah untuk mengikuti acara lomba lari kecebong dengan jaminan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di istana. Namun sesampainya disana, mereka ternyata disabotase oleh seorang kecebong jahat yang terobsesi ingin menang. Mereka diasingkan ke pojok kota, di sebuah selokan berair keruh. Disana, mereka mmenemukan sebuah misteri atas ditawannya putri kerajaan kecebong di sebuah gorong kecil yang jarang dilewati oleh siapapun. Dan dari sana, petualangan mereka dimulai.

Mingyu membaca skenario itu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun dan tertawa kepada dirinya sendiri. Setengah karena malu, setengah karena membayangkan betapa polosnya pemikiran yang terbentuk di dalam otaknya semasa dulu.

File _draft_ skenario nya kini tak lagi tampak berdebu seperti dulu. Semua telah disusun berdasarkan abjad, dan diletakkan dalam sebuah folder dengan lokasi yang mudah untuk ditemui. Mingyu tahu pasti siapa penyebab dari semua itu, dan ia bersyukur nostalgia nya hari ini menjadi lebih mudah berkat si dia. Hal lain yang dirinya temukan adalah terdapat sebuah _playlist_ youtube di akun nya dengan nama ' _Sleeping Pill_ ', berisi bermacam video yang akan membantunya untuk lebih mudah tertidur. Ia tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

Paginya hari itu tak berhenti dikejutkan dengan banyak jejak sang pria yang tertinggal di seluruh penjuru rumah.

_Putar ulang aku dalam ingatanmu._

Menjelang siang, pintu rumahnya diketuk. Mingyu membukanya dan menemukan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tersenyum penuh simpati serta memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia tak pernah merasakan pelukan seerat itu dalam hidupnya. Mereka mengobrol seharian, tertawa ketika melihat ulang acara wisuda kampus, menonton _Night At The Museum_ sambil mengunyah _pizza_ dan _popcorn_ , dan memainkan _play station_ hingga larut malam.

Pada suatu pagi, ia telah siap dengan sebuah email yang terbuka lebar di layar komputernya. Disana telah terstruktur rangkaian kalimat dengan satu lampiran _file_ mengikuti di bagian bawah. _File_ tersebut berisi sebuah skenario yang beberapa bulan belakang ini ia kerjakan di waktu senggang. Sebuah kenangan yang ia rampungkan dalam kata-kata dan ia beri judul _Him_ , letaknya ada di tengah halaman dengan fitur _italic_. Dan di dalam setiap lembar tersebut, ia mengabadikan hatinya.

Mingyu memencet tombil kirim.

Perjalanannya ke kantor hari ini diisi dengan sebuah lantunan piano yang ditulis untuk menggambarkan sebuah fotografi dalam bentuk lagu, bagi mereka yang tak mampu melakukan atau memiliki sebuah potret bersama.

Kepalanya bersandar pada jendela commuterline dengan mata tertutup dan telinga yang hanya dapat mendengar satu nada.

_Dan dirinya merasa tak disekat oleh batas._

—FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
